Pretty Little Grown Ups
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first story,I hope you like it! It's about the "liars" of Pretty Little Liars when they are adults,3 years out of college. Each chapter is from the life of a different liar. It's rated T just in case, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I really love the show Pretty Little Liars, so I decided to make this story! It is all about the "liars" when they are adults. Each chapter is from the life of a different liar. The first chapter begins with Spencer, so here you go :)**

Spencer

25 year old Spencer Cavanaugh was sitting on her front porch, holding her 10 month old daughter, Madelyn, on her lap. She was watching her other daughter, Annie, who was 3, chase their golden retriever puppy, Max around the front yard.

She saw a moving truck drive by, and thought, "finally, someone is moving into that house." that house was referring to the house next to Spencer's. It had been for sale for almost a year now, and Spencer was excited that someone had finally bought it. Hopefully someone who had kids around her daughter's ages.

"come on, girls." she said. "do you want to go meet the new neighbors?"

She picked up Maddie and stepped down off the porch. She took Annie by her little hand and together they walked over to their next-door neighbor's house.

She saw the young couple who were moving in standing by the front door, talking to a mover man. Even though their backs were turned, she felt that she recognized them. So she walked over to the woman and lightly tapped her on the shoulder while saying, "hi. I'm your next-door neighbor." she was about to say Spencer but she stopped when she saw who the woman was.

Aria Montgomery. Her old friend from high school. They still kept in touch, but were beginning to write less and less. "well, that's going to change now." Spencer thought.

"oh my gosh!" Aria exclaimed. "Spence! YOU'RE my neighbor?"

"yup. Welcome back to Rosewood." Spencer said. "why didn't you tell me?"

"we wanted to surprise you guys. When Hanna invited us for her wedding, we thought we'd do more than just come, we'd stay." aria said.

"wow." Spencer said. "I remember your wedding, but you never said anything about moving back."

"well, we decided we wanted our children to grow up where we grew up." Aria said, gesturing to her stomach.

For the first time, Spencer noticed Aria's protruding belly. "you're pregnant?" she asked, surprised.

"yup." aria answered. "I'm almost due. My C-section is scheduled for next Wednesday, July 14th."

"wait, C-section? Why?" Spencer asked.

"you want to tell her, Ezra?" Aria said, nudging her husband.

"because," Ezra said, looking relieved that he was finally able to speak, "because we're expecting twins."

"wow! Congrats!" Spencer said.

Aria seemed to notice the two little girls accompanying Spencer. "oh! Who are these girls?" she asked.

"these are my daughters." Spencer said. "this is Madelyn, aka Maddie, and sweetie, do you want to tell her who you are?" she said, nudging Annie.

Aria bent down as far as she could regarding her pregnant belly, and told the little girl, "hi! My name is Aria. You can call me Auntie Aria. What's your name?"

The little girl stood up proudly and said, "Annie. Annie Cavanaugh."

Aria returned to her full size and looked at Spencer. "Cavanagh?" she said. "I see I haven't been the only one keeping secrets." she laughed.

"well, since we're letting it all out, I think I should tell you this. " Spencer lifted up her shirt to reveal a tiny baby bump. "we're hoping this one's a boy."

As Aria gasped in surprise, Toby Cavanaugh came up behind Spencer. "actually, I want another girl," he said, giving his wife a kiss. "SHE wants a boy."

Spencer giggled, kissing him back. "babe, look who's back in town!" she said, gesturing to Aria and Ezra.

Toby looked up and took in the whole moving scene. " Aria, welcome back. And congrats on the baby. Our daughters will be so happy to have someone to play with."

"thanks." Ezra said, reaching out to shake Toby's hand. "and let's hope your new baby's a boy, because little Austin will need a best friend."

"oh, you're having a boy! Well, then maybe this baby should be a boy." Toby said, patting Spencer's stomach.

"actually, we're having twins. A boy and a girl." Ezra replied.

"wow. Congrats, again." Toby said. "then our girls AND our boy will have neighbors to play with." he smiled.

"anyway, it's almost 5pm, and I need to feed these little ladies, and I'm gonna text Hanna and Emily about you guys moving back. We'll have to plan a get together at the Grille this week." Spencer said.

"ok. Bye Spence. Bye Tob." Aria said, hugging Spencer. "bye-bye girls." she gave Annie a kiss on the head and Maddie a kiss on the cheek.

Toby picked up Annie and tickled her while he and Spencer walked back into their house."come, Max!" he yelled. Max followed them into the house.

Once inside, Toby put Annie down. He went over to the pantry in his and Spencer's house. He pulled out a huge bag of dog food and then put some of it in Max's dog bowl, which was at the top of the stairs leading to the basement.  
>Max instantly rushed to the bowl, and gobbled it down.<p>

Meanwhile, Spencer was trying to cook dinner. Maddie was sitting in her high chair by the table. Annie was at the dining table, scribbling on a piece a paper with a marker. Toby came over and hugged his daughter.

"what are you drawing, sweetie?" he asked her.

"I'm drawing our family, Daddy." she said, showing him the paper.

"aww, that's so sweet, An," he said, ruffling her dark brown hair. "but, our family doesn't have ALL those people in it, does it?"

Annie had drawn a total of about 20 people, instead of the 4 that their family contained.

"yes it does daddy!" Annie said, scolding him. "see, I'll show you." she began pointing out people. "me, you, Mommy, Maddie, Gramma, Grampa, Max, Aunt Jenna,"

"wow." Toby said. Annie had even included his stepsister, who happened to be in jail for killing one of Spencer's friends.

"daddy! I'm not done yet!" Annie yelled.

"ok, honey. Who else is in our family?" Toby asked her.

She started to point to people again. "Auntie Hanna, Uncle Caleb, Auntie Emily, Samara, Auntie Aria, and, Uncle Ezra."

"oh, I guess I was wrong! We DO have that many people in our family." Toby said. He kissed her head. "can you draw me a picture for me to hang up in the house?" he asked her.

"sure!" the little girl squealed, and went back to scribbling.

Maddie had begun to cry, wanting attention. Toby went over to her and picked her up.

"hi, Mads." he said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She instantly stopped crying, and smiled at Toby.

He walked over to Spencer, who was frying BLT's on the stove.

"did you hear that, babe?" he asked her.

"hear what?" she asked him.

"Annie." he replied. "she drew a picture of our "family" and it included Jenna, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, and Ezra."

"well, she's a little girl, and I guess to her, they are her family. I mean, they're over all the time." Spencer told him. "they're practically family to me, too."

"but she even drew Aria and Ezra. and JENNA." Toby said.

"I think she realized that Aria has been my friend for just as long as Han and Em have, and since Ezra is her husband, he's included." Spencer said. "and as for Jenna, even though she's never met her, she probably won't until she's old enough to know what happened, she is her aunt."

"yeah." Toby said. "I really need to start thinking like a child."

"no, no you don't. You act enough like one already, I don't need you thinking like one." Spencer answered. "and besides, if you were a kid, I wouldn't be able to do this."

She gave him a long kiss on the lips, making Annie squeal, "ewww!"

"stop, you're scarring our daughter." Toby said. But as we was walking away, he whispered in her ear, "that can wait for later, when we're alone."

She smiled and said, "ok! Time for dinner!"

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I had nothing to do today so I decided to write the second chapter for Pretty Little Grown Ups! I got so many great reviews on the first chapter, so here's the second one! This time it's from the life of Aria :) sorry it's so short, but the next chapter should be here soon! enjoy :D**

Aria

"Ezra, this isn't working." Aria said, sitting up. "I can't be comfortable with this in the way." she pointed to her belly.

They were sitting on the couch in their half-packed house, making out on the couch.

"I can't kiss you like that until these babies are out, and this stomach is gone."  
>She said.<p>

"that's ok, and long as I can still do this." Ezra said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"you can do that any time you want." Aria said, giggling.

The doorbell rang. Ezra jumped up, and went to open the door. Standing there was the Chinese-food delivery guy, whom Ezra had ordered from half an hour ago.

After paying for the Chinese food, Ezra carried it back to the couch where Aria was waiting.

"Ez, you really have to stop ordering Chinese. We have to start cooking our own food." she said.

"or how about, thanks for getting dinner, honey." he said.

"you know what I meant." she replied, smirking.

"I know." Ezra said. "I just wanted it to be like it has ever since my apartment."

"I know, I was kidding." Aria said. "but we seriously have to start cooking ourselves.

"I know, and that will start tomorrow," Ezra said, sitting down on the couch and starting to open the containers of food.

"oh, and by the way, when did we decide to name our son Austin?" she asked him, in between bites of lo mien.

"Ummmm...uhhh..." Ezra said, thinking he was in trouble.

"it's ok, babe," Aria said, kissing his cheek, "I like it. Did you think of a middle name?"

"no, actually not. I kinda got caught it the moment of the first name." Ezra replied sheepishly.

"ummm... How about Jonathan?" she asked.

"Austin Jonathan Fitz. I like the sound of that. Did you happen to thank of a name for his twin sister?" Ezra asked.

"yes, actually." Aria replied "how do you like Savannah Grace?"

"I love it." Ezra replied, leaning over to kiss her.

They sat there for minutes, their lips pressed against each other. Aria's hands were around the back of Ezra's neck, and Ezra had one had around the back of Aria's head and the other around her waist.

They finally broke apart when Aria yelped.

"what's wrong?" Ezra asked frantically. "are you going into labor?"

"no. Nowhere close." Aria said, smiling at him. "the twins are just kicking."

Ezra looked relieved. "can I feel?" he asked.

"sure thing." his wife replied. She took his hand and carefully laid in on her belly.

All of a sudden, his face lit up. "I can feel it!" he exclaimed. "hi there Austin."

"how do you know it's him?" Aria asked. "it could very well be Savvy."

"Savvy?" Ezra asked.

"it's short for Savannah!"Aria said, reprimanding him.

"well, what ever makes sense to you..." Ezra said.

Aria punched him on the shoulder.

"OW!" Ezra squeaked. But he had a huge smile on his face as he pulled her in for a kiss.

**thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! This time we venture into the life of Hanna Marin.:) I was bummed that the last chapter was so short, so I made sure that I could add the next one today too! Here it is:**

Hanna

Caleb had his arms wrapped around his fiancé's waist, pulling her farther on top of him. She giggled as his lips found hers. They lay on the couch in Hanna's house, which they now shared, like that for a couple more seconds until her phone buzzed on the table beside them.

She unlocked her lips from his as she reached for her phone on the table. She saw that it was Spencer, and picked it up, saying, "I was in the middle of a fantabulous kiss there! Why are you calling?" instantly.

"um, never mind the fact that there could be a very important reason for me calling at 11:45pm on a Thursday night, a simple "hello" would've been nice." Spencer replied.

"Sorry..." Hanna said. "but I happened to be having a great time there. Anyways, why ARE you calling?"

"guess who's back in town?" Spencer said, really peppy on the other side of the line.

"who?" Hanna asked. "not Ian, I hope."

Ian used to be Spencer's older sister Melissa's fiancé. But along with Jenna, he had helped kill Ali, so he was in jail, also.

"no!" Spencer practically yelled. "if he was back, I would sound a whole lot more scared right now."

"then WHO?" Hanna asked urgently.

"Aria." Spencer said.

"Aria? As in the the Aria we saw 7 months ago, for her wedding in January?" Hanna gasped.

"yup, the same Aria." Spencer said. "well, not exactly the same, because she's almost due for twins."

"oh my gosh!" Hanna squealed. "Aria's pregnant!"

"yes, and as I said, she and Ezra are expecting twins." Spencer told her.

"WOW. so Aria's back in town AND she's pregnant? Why didn't she tell us?" Hanna asked.

"yeah." Spencer answered."She said she wanted to surprise us. Anyway, I planned a get together for the four of us girls tomorrow at the Rosewood Grille. What time is good for you?"

"ummm, anytime really. Since I don't have to work tomorrow. My client doesn't need me until Monday." Hanna replied. She was a hair stylist and on-the-side fashion designer.

"well, Tob's gonna stay home with the girls, and considering I don't have to work until September, I'm also free all day." Spencer said. She was a math professor at Hollis University. "how about I text Aria and Em and see what time is good for them."

"ok, sounds good." Hanna said. "now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my boyfriend."

"I don't mind at all." Spencer said. "in fact, I need some alone time with my husband." She hung up the phone.

"so, what was all that squealing about?" Caleb asked Hanna, bringing her close to him again.

"Aria's back in town." Hanna mumbled, starting to get sleepy.

"she is?" he asked. "I'm guessing Ezra's with her?"

"uh, huh." Hanna answered.

"are they here to stay?" Caleb asked.

"yup." she replied. "and, they're expecting twins."

"wow." he said. "two more kids I have to babysit while you and the girls go on shopping sprees." he groaned, while Hanna smiled up at him.

"can we go back to where we were before my phone rang?" she asked him.

"of course." he replied, bringing his lips back to hers.

They were pressed together like that for a good ten minutes when Caleb noticed that Hanna was starting to relax, and stop kissing him. He realized that she was starting to fall asleep.

"baby, I think it's time that you get to bed." he said, taking his lips away from hers.

"hmmm. That sounds good." Hanna mumbled. "can you carry me?"

"sure." he said, as he carefully slid out from under her.

He picked her up, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He picked up the covers and tucked her under them. Then he walked over to the other side of the bed and got in himself. As he wrapped his arms around her and began to doze off himself, Hanna mumbled, "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you, too." he said, and he kissed her pretty blond hair as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry it's short, but this is the second one I've done today, so enjoy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Happy July everybody! So, I just finished Chapter 4, which just happens to be the first Emily chapter! So, I decided to upload it! Here you go:**

Emily

Emily Fields rolled over to the sound if her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She looked at the clock - 12:16 am.

She thought about checking her phone, but she was too tired. Why should she bother with something that had woken her up in the middle of the night? It was probably just Samara, Hanna, or Spencer anyway. Who else would be texting her this late anyway?

She got a sudden thought as her eyes flew open and she scrambled for the phone in the dark.

Checking it, she was relieved that it was only a text from Spence, that said "call me". She didn't even know why she had thought it could've been -A. -A had been gone for 7 years now, ever since they had found out it had been Ian and Jenna teamed up, on the night of their last day at Rosewood High School, the last day of senior year.

Now that she was awake, she decided to call Spencer anyway.

"what are you waking me up for? This better be important." Emily said, after Spencer had said "hello?"

"Ugh. You're starting to sound like Hanna." Spencer said. "and yes, it is important."

"good. You scared me to death." Emily said, then whispered, "I thought you were -A."

"oh, Em. Why would you think that?" Spencer asked. "we all know that -A's been gone for a long time."

"I know." Emily replied. "I guess I'm just scared sometimes that it's not over yet."

"I think we're all afraid of that." Spencer said. "but it's ok. -A's gone for good."

"so, what did you have to tell me?" Emily asked.

She could feel Spencer's energy brighten from the other end of the phone. "guess who moved into the house next door to me?" she asked.

"you mean the one that's been up for sale since last year?"Emily asked.

"yup, anyway, guess!" Spencer replied.

"I have no idea." Emily stated.

"Aria." Spencer said.

"oh my gosh!" Emily squeaked. "just her?

"no, of course not. She got married to Ezra in January, remember?" Spencer asked.

"yes, I remember." Emily said sarcastically. "I was just wondering if that's why she's back in Rosewood, because her and Ezra split up?

"no, the exact opposite." Spencer replied. "they moved back because they wanted their children to live where they had lived as kids."

"CHILDREN!" Emily yelled.

"yeah, you heard me right. Aria's pregnant." Spencer replied. "WITH TWINS."

"wow! I was not expecting that." Emily said.

"I know, I was so shocked!" Spencer exclaimed. "anyway, I was wondering if we could all meet up at the Grille tomorrow? Toby will stay home with Maddie and Annie, and both Hanna and Aria said they can come."

"sure. But actually, I was going to go out with Samara tomorrow for lunch at noon. It is ok if I bring her?"Emily asked.

"of course, I'm sure Aria will be happy to see her again." Spencer said. Samara was Emily's girlfriend, and she and Aria had gotten along well back in high school. anyway, I have to go. I can hear Annie yelling for me and Toby's out cold next to me. I don't want him to have to go get her."

"ok, see you at noon, then. I'll text Han and Aria if you want me to." Emily replied.

"thanks." Spencer replied. "see you." and she hung up the phone.

Emily quickly texted Hanna about the time tomorrow, and then she texted Aria, "I hear you and Fitz are back in town."

"yes, we are." Aria replied a few seconds later. "and I told you to stop calling him Fitz at our wedding, and like 50 times before that."

"well, I'm never gonna stop calling him that." Emily texted. "and I also hear you've got twins on the way!"

"yup." Aria answered. "a boy and a girl."

"names?" Emily questioned.

"Austin Jonathan for the boy and Savannah Grace for the girl." Aria replied.

"pretty." Emily texted back. "by the way, is noon ok for you to meet the girls and I at the Grille tomorrow?"

"it's fine." Aria said.

"okey dokey." Emily answered. "I'm bringing Samara, too."

"awesome!" Aria texted. "we haven't spoken since the wedding and I can't wait to see her."

"ok, well I'm gonna go call her now." Emily said. "I'll see you at noon."

"k." Aria answered.

Emily then called Samara.

"hello?" she said after the second ring. She sounded sleepy.

"oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Did I wake you up?" Emily asked.

"yeah." Samara mumbled. "but it's ok. I love hearing your voice."

Emily giggled. "Spencer woke me up 20 minutes ago, by doing the same thing I'm doing to you now, and for the same reason."

"and what would that reason be?" Samara asked.

"Aria's back in town." Emily stated.

"she is!" Samara yelped excitedly.

"yup. And I was wondering if instead of our date tomorrow, we could go meet her, Hanna, and Spence at the Grille?" Emily questioned.

"sure. I'd love to." Samara replied.

"sounds like a plan." Emily said. "I'll pick you up around 11:45?"

"see you then." Samara answered. "now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"ok, love you." Emily said.

"love you too." Samara said, then hung up the phone.

Emily put her cell phone back on her beside table. She had no idea why she'd thought it was -A. She hadn't heard from -A since she was 18. "it must've just been my middle of the night paranoia." she thought, falling back asleep.

I hope you guys liked it. I'll probably have the next one up tomorrow! Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, guys. Sorry about having to wait so long, but I was busy with 4th of July festivities. I went to the beach and so now I am VERY tan :) well, I finally have time to update this, so here is chapter 5. This is the second chapter from Spencer's life.****  
><strong>

Spencer

Spencer wished she could've been woken up the way she used to be, before Annie was born, by Toby kissing her cheek and telling her he loved her first thing in the morning. But instead, she was woken up by the mini-her that was her daughter, Annie jumping on her bed yelling, Mommy! Daddy! Get up!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Spencer groaned. She climbed off the bed, picking Annie up and carrying her out of the room. "shhh! Don't wake Daddy up! He's tired." He had, after all, been the one that had gone and stayed with their oldest daughter for half the night because she was having nightmares.

"ok, Mommy!" Annie replied. "can I watch The Backyardigans?"

"sure, An." Spencer said. Of course her three year old knew exactly what time her favorite show was on Friday mornings. Spencer took Annie downstairs, set her on the couch, and then grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Nick Jr., just as she heard Maddie start to cry from her room upstairs.

"and the day begins..." she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs. When she got to the top, she turned to the direction of the baby's room when someone grabbed her from behind. She gasped, but was grinning when she turned around to find out that it was only Toby.

She giggled as he pressed his lips to hers and pushed her up against the wall. "I have to go get Maddie." she said.

"hush, I want some alone time with you." Toby said, smiling. "you know she doesn't wake up until about 8. " It was 7:04am, and sure enough, Maddie stopped after a couple seconds because she had fallen back asleep.

"well, good morning." Spencer said, pulling Toby closer to her. "how come you're awake? I was gonna let you sleep."

"I could just sense you needed my help." Toby replied.

"well, I did need you for this." his wife said, putting her lips back on his. She had her hands up around his neck, and he had one of his behind her head, pulling her closer, and the other rubbing her waist.

"mhmmm... yes, you did." Toby mumbled, his lips traveling down onto Spencer's neck.

And then, the doorbell rang.

"why do our only moments together always get interrupted?" Spencer asked. "I'll go get it. You go get Mads." Spencer retreated back down the stairs, while Toby went to calm his baby daughter, who had woken up because of the doorbell.

Spencer opened the door to find Hanna, grinning, as if it was noon instead of 7:15 in the morning."why are you here so early?" Spencer asked. "You could've at least warned me. I would've gotten up earlier than 10 minutes ago, or at least gotten dressed." she fingered her sweatshirt, which besides shorts, was all she'd worn to bed.

"I didn't want to warn you." Hanna said. "I wanted to surprise you. Caleb had to go to the church to plan for our wedding, so I thought I'd come by before we leave for the Grille." Hanna and Caleb's wedding was planned for July 20th of that year, 2019.

"well, you just interrupted probably the only alone time I'm going to have with Toby all day." Spencer said.

"yes, and you interrupted Caleb and I's kiss last night, so now we're even."Hanna said, smirking.

Spencer was about to say something back, but then Annie came barreling into the room, yelling "Auntie Hanna!"

As Hanna scooped up Annie and gave her a kiss, Toby came down the stairs, carrying a sleepy-eyed 10 month old, who was wearing purple footie pajamas.

"well, good morning to you." he said, shifting the baby from his left hip to his right. "I see you've kidnapped my daughter."

Hanna laughed, and said, "yes, yes I have. In fact, this daughter of yours needs a shower. How about I go get that done?"

"thanks, Han." Spencer said. "that would help a lot."

As Hanna was carrying the little girl up the stairs, Toby went over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I guess it's time I make breakfast?" he asked, handing her little Maddie.

"you guessed right." Spencer said, taking her daughter from him. "and I'm going to go upstairs and get me and this little girl ready for the day."

"sounds good." Toby said, giving Spencer one last peck on the nose before she headed upstairs.

She entered the last room, which happened to be her and Toby's bedroom, and laid the baby down in the middle on the bed, where she couldn't fall she stripped off her shirt, revealing her small, yet noticeable, baby-bump.

"well, Maddie," she said as she searched the closet for a shirt to wear. "before you know it, you're gonna be a big sister."

The baby just gurgled, oblivious to what her mother was saying.

"well, I'm glad I still have some maternity clothes left over from you," Spencer said, pulling on a pair of jeans. "or else we'd have to buy completely new ones."

She went and picked up Madelyn, who was now chewing on her own foot. "come on, now it's time to get you dressed." she said, carrying her daughter out of the room.

After Maddie's diaper had been changed, and she was newly dressed in a jean jumper, pink tights, and black Mary Jane's, Spencer went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Han?" she asked. "can I come in? I need two hair ties for Mad's hair."

Hanna replied by opening the door, and leading a soaking wet 3 year old, who was wrapped in a towel, out of the bathroom, and down the hall to her bedroom. On the way, Hanna said, "Spence, I really don't see why you're always complaining about how hard this is. It's nowhere near as bad as you make it sound."

"yeah, well you're not hear when Annie's running around the house like a lunatic, and Maddie won't stop crying." Spencer said, grabbing two pink hair ties from the bathroom and putting the baby's hair in pigtails.

She then went downstairs for the third time that day, to find her husband flipping pancakes on the stove while Max was laying on the kitchen floor, chewing on a bone. She went over and gave Toby a kiss on the cheek. "let our Friday begin." she said, smiling.

**Thanks for reading! Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here is Chapter 6! The second Aria chapter! The only reason I'm updating this now is because I have the BIGGEST Ezria fan ever (aka Shellie) begging me to. So, here ya go girly, (and other fans :D) have fun reading!**

Aria

Aria woke up to Ezra laughing in her ear. She scooted out of his arms, which had been wrapped around her, and rolled over so she could face him. He was completely out of it, but somehow laughing.

"Ez," she said, shaking him awake. "You were laughing in your sleep again. What makes you laugh so hard?"

Ezra blinked sleepily. "mostly you." he replied.

"mostly?" Aria asked.

"all right, always you." Ezra said, grabbing her and pulling her as close to him as her pregnant belly would allow.

Aria giggled, ruffling her husband's hair, and then gave him a kiss. "that's what I wanted to hear." she said.

Ezra brought his lips down on top of Aria's, his hands under her thighs, her hands rubbing his bareback. "I love you." he mumbled, his lips still pressed to hers.

"I love you too, but I have to pee." Aria said, breaking apart from her husband.

"seriously? You couldn't have waited one more minute?" Ezra said, as his wife climbed out of bed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant, and pregnant women have to pee a lot." Aria answered, laughing. She left the room.

When she came out of the bathroom, she went downstairs to find Ezra sitting on the couch, reading a book. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders."get up. I need to teach you how to cook us breakfast." she said.

"aww, do I have to?" he asked. "I'd much rather do this." he put his book down on the coffee table, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto the couch with him.

"I guess we could do this for a while." Aria said, sitting on his lap, facing him, playing with his hair.

"sounds good to me." Ezra said. He brushed back her hair and kissed her softly. He started rubbing her back, and she began to get sleepy.

The next thing she knew, she opened her eyes to find Ezra sleeping, with her on top of him, on the couch, giggling lightly in his sleep. Aria glanced at the clock hanging up in their kitchen. It read 12:08.

"oh crap!" Aria yelled, bolting off of Ezra, causing him to jolt awake."I was supposed to be at the Grille 8 minutes ago! How did we fall asleep, and then sleep for 2 more hours? Waking up at 10 was late enough!"

"wha?" Ezra mumbled, still half asleep.

"get up! It's noon!" Aria yelled, running upstairs to her bedroom.

When she reached the room, she quickly grabbed a purple long- sleeved shirt, olive green vest, black leggings, brown boots, necklace with a peacock feather on the end, and another peacock feather that was an earring.

She ran to the bathroom, and on way grabbed her phone off her bedside table. The screen read, "3 new texts, and 2 new calls." Aria shut the bathroom door behind her, and as she was peeling off her shirt, she dialed Spencer's number.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled. "Where are you? We thought you fell off the face of the Earth!"

"Spence! Stop being so dramatic!" Aria answered, pulling on the leggings. "and I fell asleep on Ezra, I'm currently in the bathroom, getting dressed. I'm leaving in 2 minutes. I'll be there in 5."

"ok, see you then." Spencer said. "hurry."

"I am! I am!" Aria said, pulling on the boots and pulling her hair up into a bun at the same time. "and don't even think about telling Hanna why I'm late, she'll just make it into a dirty joke."

"oh, Hanna..." Spencer cooed.

"SPENCER CAVANAUGH! don't test my patience!" Aria yelled, now putting eyeliner on.

Spencer laughed, "all right, all right. Calm down." she said.

"it's very hard to put makeup on while trying to talk to you." Aria said. "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"ok, bye." Spencer said. She hung up the phone.

Aria rushed, putting on lipstick, and then blush. She very quickly brushed her teeth, stuffed the feather earring into her ear, then ran out of the bathroom, and downstairs. By now it was 12:15pm. She grabbed her purse off the counter, then stuffed her phone into it.

Ezra was upstairs, taking a shower, so Aria grabbed a Post-It note and stuck it to her husband's cell phone, which was lying on the island in their kitchen. "I'll be at the Rosewood Grille if you need me, but I have my phone. Try to unpack a little, and make yourself lunch. DON'T ORDER CHINESE. love you, Aria" it read.

She ran out the door, and down the steps of the front porch. She quickly pulled her keys from her purse, then unlocked the driver's side door of her black VW bug. She jumped in, and drove off in the direction of the Grille.

**I hope you loved it! This was a really fun chapter to write! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Well, it's 12:31am, and I can't sleep. I already have the next couple of chapters done; I'm working on chapter 10 now, so I decided to update the story. This is the second chapter of Hanna's life. But it's really all four girls getting to see each other again at the Rosewood Grille...anyway, enjoy :)**

Hanna

"when is she getting here?" Hanna persisted. "I miss her!"

"Han, she said she'll be here in 2 minutes. Calm down." Spencer reassured her. "it looks like getting up at 6:45 in the morning has finally gotten to you."

"and by her, I assume you're talking about me?" Aria asked, entering the restaurant.

"Aria!" Hanna yelled, jumping up from the table where she, Spencer, Emily, and Samara were seated. She ran over and gave her friend a hug. "you took so long! What happened?"

"I, uh, was making out with Ezra on the couch this morning, and we kinda fell asleep... And then slept for 2 hours." Aria replied. "when we woke up, it was already noon."

Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but Aria stopped her. "don't you even make any smart remarks, Missy." she said. "I have enough to deal with already, with that goofball of a husband, and then on top of that, I have to deal with this pregnancy!"

Hanna seemed to notice Aria's belly for the first time. "oh yeah! Spence told me you're expecting twins! Congrats!" she said.

"thanks." Aria replied, making her way over to the table.

"how's it feel?" Emily asked, her arm around Samara's shoulders. "you're gonna be a mommy pretty soon!" she smiled.

"it's hard." Aria answered. "never try carrying children. It's unbearably tiring."

"I hear you." Spencer said. "just wait until they're born. It gets even worse. Annie and Maddie are a handful already. I don't know what I'm going to do when this one comes along." she pointed to her stomach.

"well, you're going to need a lot of help." Hanna said. "and that's what we're here for." she gestured to the rest of the table.

"if by help, you mean convincing my 3 year old that being pretty is more important than being smart, I don't need it." Spencer said, but she was smiling.

"well, Annie doesn't even need to worry about trying to look pretty. She looks just like you." Emily said to Spencer. "same beautiful brown hair and eyes, same pretty face."

"aww, thanks Em." Spencer said, hugging Emily.

"Aria! I can't believe you're back in Rosewood! We've missed you so much!" Samara said.

"yeah, I guess I was kinda disappointed the whole time that I was the only one who moved away from here, and then when Ezra and I got pregnant, we decided that we wanted our kids to live where we had as kids." Aria said.

"so, about those kids." Hanna said. "we know they're twins, and that one's a boy, and the other's a girl, but we have no clue about their names."

"actually, I know their names." Emily said.

"and I know the boy's first name." Spencer said, raising her hand slightly.

"ok! How come you told everyone about your future children but me?" Hanna asked.

"I told Emily because that was AFTER Ez and I decided what we were going to name them, and Spence knows because my idiot of a husband just came up with our son'a name on the spot." Aria replied.

"ok, so what ARE their names?" Samara asked.

"Austin Jonathan for the boy, and Savannah Grace for the girl." Aria answered.

"oohh, pretty!" Emily said. "I love the name Savannah!"

"and Grace fits really well with it." Hanna said.

"and your husband did a good job picking out Austin." Spencer said. "it's cute."

"thanks." Aria said. "Ezra and I can't wait to meet them. We can't believe they'll be here in only 5 days!"

"I can't wait to be Auntie Hanna to two more babies!" Hanna exclaimed.

"and then after them, you'll have another Cavanaugh to be an aunt to." Spencer said. "Caleb will have to help out a lot more."

Hanna smiled. "oh, I'm sure he'll be happy about that."

The girls laughed. "oh, it feels so good to have the four of us together again." Aria said. "I missed you guys."

The waitress came up to their table. "what would you ladies like to drink today?" she asked.

"I'll have red wine." Hanna said, and Emily and Samara copied her.

"I'll have an iced tea." Aria said.

"and I'll just have some ice water." Spencer said.

Once the waitress had left, Hanna asked, "why no liquor girls? This is a big event."

"alcohol can harm an unborn baby very badly." Aria replied

"even one drink?" Hanna asked. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"oh, yes it can." Spencer replied. "when you have kids, you only want to protect them. When you and Caleb have a baby, you'll understand."

"I'm sure I will." Hanna said.

4 hours later

It was 7pm,and the girls thought that after a good seven hours of talking, it was time to go home. Emily and Samara were going to stay at the Grille, and enjoy some alone time.

So, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria each got into their cars, but they knew they would end up at the same place; Spencer's house. Toby was home babysitting the girls, and Caleb had been forced to help him. Ezra had decided to come over after he had unpacked a little and made himself Mac and Cheese; he said he needed practice on being a parent.

Hanna had the radio in her car up extremely loud, and she was singing to it when her cell phone rang. She turned down the music and picked it up, saying, "hello?"

"hi sweetie." her mom said.

"hi mom." Hanna replied.

"honey, I wanted to ask you if when Dad and I come for your wedding, can we stay in your house?" Ashley Marin asked.

"sure, mom, of course. It used to be your house, after all." Hanna said. "wait, you AND dad? Both of you in the same house?" Her parents had been divorced since her teenage years, and they didn't get along very well.

"yes, I know. But it's your wedding, we should be able to stay two nights without fighting." Ashley replied.

"ok, try not to burn the house down though." Hanna said.

"Hanna..." her mom warned.

"alright, alright." her daughter said. "I have to go."

"bye, sweetie." her mom said.

"bye, mom." Hanna said, hanging up.

She pulled in front of the Cavanaugh's house. Aria and Spence also did at the same time. The three of them got out of their cars and walked towards the front door.

Spencer opened it to find a house in chaos. The three men trying to take care of two little girls didn't even seem to notice their fiancé's/wives in the doorway. So Aria, Spencer, and Hanna just stood there and watched.

Toby, the father of the two children in the house, was asleep; as in, completely out, on the couch. Ezra was sitting on the armchair, trying and failing to put Maddie to sleep. The baby was crying nonstop. And worst of all, Caleb was coaching little Annie, who was supposed to be asleep for the night, to draw a mustache on her father's face. Max was running around, barking like crazy.

Spencer gave a little cough, and said, "honey, I'm home."

The two men that were awake stopped and looked at each other and then stared at the floor.

"what the hell is going on in here?" Aria asked.

**Thanks for reading! I made this one SUPER long because I know y'all love it so much :) I hope you liked it! Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys! Here is Chapter 8! This is the 2nd chapter of Emily's life. I think it's very sweet and I hope you guys do too! Enjoy :)**

Emily

"finally, we're alone." Emily said after Aria, Spencer, and Hanna had left.

"yes, but I love your friends. And it was great seeing Aria after all those months." Samara told her.

"I agree." Emily said. "I'm so glad she's back in Rosewood. I can't wait to see her twins."

"yeah, they're going to be adorable." Samara said. "anyway, let's leave here. I have something to show you."

"ok." Emily said, standing up. The check had already been paid before the other girls left, so Samara and Emily were free to go.

Samara stood up also, grabbing her purse. "let's go." she said.

Emily grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked out of the restaurant. "where are we going?" she asked.

"you'll see." Samara said, smiling. When they reached Emily's light blue car, she put her arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you. And because you love me, you won't beg."

"or do I love you?" Emily said, smirking.

"don't kid with me, girly." Samara replied, giggling.

"of course I love you." Emily told her, and then kissed her again.

"ok, time to go."'Samara said, pulling away. She opened the door of her car  
>for Emily, and then got in herself.<p>

While her girlfriend was starting the car, Emily turned on the radio. She put on a country station, and soon the girls were belting out lyrics to a Taylor Swift song.

After a couple minutes, Samara stopped the car in front of a bakery called "A Slice Of Heaven."

"desert, eh?" Emily asked.

"that's part of the surprise." Samara replied. She opened her door, stepped out, and then walked around the car and let Emily out.

The bell over the door jangled as Samara pushed it open. The owner waved at her and gave her a smile that looked very suspicious to Emily, but she wasn't sure what it was about.

Samara walked up to the counter and said, "I'll have what I pre-ordered." then she winked.

As her girlfriend led her over to a table, Emily asked, "what is this all about?"

"You'll see," Samara said, smiling. "close your eyes."

"what? Why?" Emily asked.

"just because." Samara replied, putting her hands around the other girl's eyes.

There was the sound of something being set down on their table, and then Samara said, "ok, you can open."

Emily opened her eyes to see a platter of chocolate cupcakes, with white icing letters on them, in front of her. She read what they spelled out and her mouth fell open when she saw that it was ,"WILL YOU MARRY ME, EMILY?" the middle cupcake had a ring sticking out of it.

Emily looked up at her girlfriend, who was beaming. "of course I'll marry you." she replied, and then pulled Samara's head down so she could kiss her.

"I knew you would say that." Samara replied, giggling.

The whole bakery was staring, but not in the bad-gay marriage kind of way, since gay marriage had been approved in Pennsylvania 7 years ago, in 2012. They were staring in a more "awww...a proposal" kind of way.

"why don't we take these cupcakes home and we can eat them there?" Emily asked. "I'm still full from the Grille, and besides we need some alone time, without anyone, just us." she grinned.

"sure." Samara said, still smiling very hard.

She got the cupcakes boxed up, thanked the owner of the bakery, then grabbed Emily's hand. They walked out together.

Emily got into the driver's seat this time, and Samara in the passenger's side, once they had reached the car. "that was unbelievable." Emily said, pulling Samara's face close to hers and giving her a kiss. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"me either." Samara said. "I was so worried that you were going to say no."

"now why would I say no?" Emily replied, laughing.

**Sorry it's so short, but Emily's kinda hard for me to write...anyway - please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, peeps :P here is Chapter 9! It's the 3rd chapter of Spencer's life! I really can't wait for y'all to read the next couple of chapters! It gets really emotional and suspenseful; just like the show! Wasn't tonight's episode INTENSE! I mean, OH. MY. GOD. anyway, I'm gonna stop my useless banter and give you guys the story...**

Spencer

After Spencer had put Maddie to sleep in 6 minutes; way shorter than it had been taking Ezra, put Annie down, and then cleaned up the remnants of what the three men and two little girls had eaten for dinner, she went over to the couch and shook her husband awake.

"Tob. Wake up." she said.

He opened his eyes and blinked up at Spencer. "what time is it?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"it's 9:46. Spencer told him. "and you fell asleep while you were supposed to be babysitting our daughters."

A look crossed Toby's face, and he said, "oh...I'm sorry."

"I know." Spencer replied. "you thought you had two other responsible men in the house, and so you took a rest, and you ended up falling asleep."

"exactly." Toby replied, grinning. "and now, since the rugrats are asleep, and we finally have some alone time, let's go to sleep early tonight."

"good idea." Spencer replied, smiling. "I'm exhausted, anyway."

Toby took his wife by the hand and dragged her upstairs and into their room, almost tripping over the sleeping golden retriever puppy in the hallway.

Just as Spencer was about to kiss him, she laughed, and said, "I never knew you grew a mustache."

"that little monster!" he yell-whispered, grinning, not wanting to wake up Annie;aka the monster, baby Maddie, or their lunatic dog.

Spencer went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, wet it, and then, coming out of the bathroom, said, "it's ok babe. I got it."to her husband, who was now lying on their bed, shirtless.

She hopped onto the bed and let him put his arms around her. She said, "pretty soon my belly is going to be too big to do this."

"so let's enjoy it while we can." Toby said, letting his wife wipe the marker mustache off of his face.

When it was gone, Spencer put it on the bedside table, and then switched off the lamp. She snuggled deeper into her husband's arms and began kissing him.

Pretty soon, his hands were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. One of her hands was around his neck, the other around the back of his head, tangled in his hair.

"I love you." he mumbled, his lips now traveling onto her neck,one of her hands in the back pocket of his jeans, the other still around his head.

"I love you too." she said, rolling over so he was looking down at her, his lips finding hers again.

Then, her cell phone rang.

"seriously!" she exclaimed. "I can't have ten minutes alone with you!"

"you don't have to pick it up." Toby said, his lips still grazing her neck.

But she did pick up the phone when she saw that it was Emily.

"hello?" she mumbled, tired.

"hey Spence!" Emily squealed. "guess what?"

"what?" Spencer groaned. "you interrupted Toby's and I's alone time."

"this is way more important!" Emily yelled.

"ok. Ok" Spencer replied. "what?"

"Samara proposed." Emily simply stated.

"oh my gosh!" Spencer shouted, causing her husband to jump beside her. "you were right, that was way more important than Toby." she smirked at him, and he laughed.

"I know!" Emily exclaimed. "it was so sweet!" she rambled on and on, Spencer barely being able to understand her, but she appreciated how excited her friend was.

She remembered when Toby had proposed to her on the day of their college graduation. He had secretly switched her real diploma with one that said, "SPENCER, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" and had the ring taped to it. She had run across the field behind their high school, where the ceremony was being held;nearly tripping over her gown, and jumped into his arms. She didn't even have to say yes for him to know that she was thinking it.

"so, where is this fiancé of yours now?" Spencer asked when Emily finally stopped talking.

"asleep beside me." Emily replied.

"awww...well, enjoy your night." Spencer said. "I think I'm going to go back to my husband."

"sounds good." Emily stated. "and I'm going to call Aria and Hanna."

"don't call Hanna, I'll text her for you. She probably wants some alone time with her fiancé." Spencer said.

"yeah. Good point." Emily said. "well then, I'm going to call Aria, and then sleep."

"ok, night, Em." Spencer said. "congrats. And tell Samara I say the same to her."

"sure thing. Thanks." Emily told her. She hung up the phone.

As soon as she put the phone down, Spencer's husband's arms were instantly around her again, and his lips found hers once more.

She completely forgot about texting Hanna. Toby kissing her was just too distracting.

They fell asleep like that, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her head resting on his chest.

**Hope you all liked it! This is the first in a lot of suspenseful and explanatory chapters! (look at me with my big words! :P)I already have planned out the end of the story...DONT WORRY: that's nowhere close to now! I can't wait to hear all of your lovely reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**PS: I'm thinking of only updating every Tuesday night after PLL. Comments? Concerns? Either review me your thoughts, or tweet me! My twitter is: GabrielleH89 :) love you all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, guys. Sorry you had to wait so long for this. I was busy; I was camping and doing other fun summer activities :) But today, PLL day, I finally have time to update my fanfic. So here y'all go, Chapter 10, Aria's 3rd chapter :D**

Aria

"I know. I'm a bad parent." Ezra said, half joking, half being serious.

"no you're not."Aria told him. "you were the only one actually ACTING like a parent. Caleb was telling a 3 year old to draw a mustache on her father's sleeping face!"

"but.." Ezra started.

"no buts!" Aria yelled at him. "you're going to be a perfect parent. You just need a little help putting babies to sleep, that's all."

"Well, I do know one person that I'm great at putting to sleep." Ezra said.

"oh yeah, and who's that?" Aria asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"you." Ezra replied. He picked his wife up off the couch, carried her up into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. It was hard because there was still a lot of boxes lying around, even though Ezra had unpacked most of them.

He climbed into bed next to her, putting his lips on hers.

He pushed her hair away from her face and said, "we're not going to have many moments like this after the babies are born."

"I know." Aria replied. "Spence and Toby barely have any time for each other because of their little girls. But we'll be way happier than we are now. Don't worry."

"that's the least of my worries." Ezra said. "what I worry about is you. You're going to be so stressed out trying to raise two children."

"but I have you and the girls. I have all the help I need." Aria said. "You know, we're so lucky we didn't give up on our relationship, even though it was wrong."

"I do know. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Ezra told her. "and because our relationship was forbidden, it made it all the more fun and exciting."

"I agree." Aria said. "but I don't want our daughter following in my footsteps. There will be no dating high school teachers for Savannah."

"well, it's love, and you can't stop true love." Ezra said.

"now I know how my mother felt." Aria said. "I would never want our daughter dating someone 7 years older than herself, even though we love each other so much."

"and how much I do love you." Ezra said, running his fingers over the part of Aria's back that was uncovered between her black tank top and pink pajama pants.

She laid her head on his chest, and he played with her hair.

Then, her cell phone vibrated on the bedside table.

"Ez? Can you get that?" Aria asked.

"sure." her husband replied. He picked it up and said, "hello? Yes, she is, she's right here."

He handed the phone to Aria, and said, "it's Emily."

"hey, Em." Aria mumbled.

"oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Emily questioned.

"no. I'm just tired." Aria answered.

"oh. Ok." Emily said. "guess what?"

"what?" Aria asked.

"Samara asked me to marry her." Emily responded.

"on, Em. Congrats!" Aria yelped. "now all four of us will be married women."

"yup." Emily said.

"I remember when Ezra proposed." Aria told her friend.

Both she and Ezra were teachers at Hollis University, as was Spencer. One day, Ezra claimed he was sick, so he told Aria to substitute teach his class for the day. When she came in the morning to prepare for the school day, a note was written on the chalk board. It said, "LESSON PLAN: WILL YOU MARRY ME?" in Ezra's gorgeous handwriting. He had secretly followed her to the school, and he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her after she had read the board.

Aria smiled, remembering how after she had told Ezra yes, they had made out on his desk for 20 minutes, and ended up getting covered in chalk.

"so do I." Emily said. "I had just finished a race when you called."

Emily was a professional swimmer, who was currently training to see if she could compete in the next Summer Olympics.

"how'd Samara do it?" Aria asked.

"do what?" Emily questioned.

"PROPOSE." Aria said. "how'd she ask you to marry her?"

"she took me to the bakery where she works, and then had the owner bring out cupcakes that she pre-ordered. When they were put down on the table in front of me, I saw that they had letters iced onto them that said, "WILL YOU MARRY ME, EMILY?" the middle one had the ring stuck in it."

"awww." Aria replied.

Aria heard a voice from Emily's side of the phone, and wondered who it was because it was small and muffled.

"well, I'm gonna go." Emily said. "Samara wants some company, and I'm getting tired."

"ok." Aria said. "congrats again. Tell your Samara I say the same to her."

"that's who the voice had been; Samara." she thought.

"thank you." Emily replied, and then she hung up.

"what was that all about?" Ezra asked as Aria handed him her phone and he put it on the table.

"Samara proposed to Emily." Aria responded, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"wow. Now all four of the girls are going to be married." Ezra said.

"yup." Aria told him.

"do you remember when I proposed to you?" Ezra asked.

"of course I do." Aria replied. "do you remember how we got covered in chalk?"

"hell yeah I do. I also remember how amazing that kiss was, even if your lips had chalk all over them." Ezra answered.

And then, before his wife could say another word, he leaned down and kissed her just like he had on the day she said yes.

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you're a Haleb fan, you're going to LOVE the next chapter! It was probably my favorite one to write! I'll try to get it up tomorrow... Anyways, review! Love you all! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, all of my lovely readers...here is Chapter 11! For all you Haleb fans, I like to think that this chapter is AMAZING! It happens to be my personal favorite...so far. There's a chapter coming up that I'm just itching to write! Anyways, I consider it to be a tearjerker. I teared up writing it, and even though this sounds so mean, it would be awesome if you guys cried reading it...this is so I know that I really am a good writer... So, everyone, enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to cry!**

Hanna

"Hanna, I'm so sorry!" Caleb said, begging, his fiancé.

"Caleb! You don't coach the 3 year old that you're babysitting to draw a mustache on her father's sleeping face!" Hanna yelled at him.

"I said I'm sorry!" Caleb shouted. "I was just trying to entertain her! She was bored!"

"she should've been in bed!" Hanna screamed. "if you knew anything about children, you would've put her to bed an hour before!"

"I'm sorry I don't know much about kids!" Caleb shouted back. "my childhood was spent being passed along from foster parent to foster parent! I'm sorry I didn't spend those days being happy all the time!"

"oh, I was no where near happy!" Hanna yelled back. "I spent those years watching my parents fight for hours on end!"

She knew that his childhood had been way worse than hers, but she was just trying to win, because that was the Hanna way.

"I'm never letting you anywhere near our children! They're going to grow up to be happy! And if we fight, I'm kicking you out so they don't have to go through what I did!" she shouted.

"if we even have children!" Caleb yelled back. "I'm not sure I even want to marry you!"

Hanna was shocked. She and Caleb hadn't fought like this for a long time. But she had to say something, so she screamed, "fine! Don't marry me! I don't love you anyway!"

"I don't love you either!" Caleb shouted. " I'm going to take a shower and think about when I'm going to leave this place!"

He jumped up off their bed and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Hanna just sat on the bed, surprised. She had never expected this to happen. She had just meant to tell him what he did wrong, and have him realize that.

"oh, god." she thought. "we're becoming my parents and we're not even married yet."

She started to cry, and then realized that sitting by herself on the bed, crying, wasn't going to help anything. She decided that she was going to tell her fiancé that she was sorry for yelling at him, but in a way that was much better than just telling him.

She changed into a lacy black tank top and purple pajama pants. She gathered up all the candles in the house and arranged them around the bed. Then she lit them all, which gave the room a soft, peaceful glow. She turned the radio onto a country station, because both her and Caleb loved country music.

Then she laid on the bed and waited for her fiancé to get out of the bathroom.

When he did come out, wearing only dark green boxer shorts, he took one look at his fiancé, illuminated by the glow of the candles, and completely understood what she was trying to tell him.

He went straight over to the bed, got under the covers, and wrapped his arms around Hanna.

But he didn't do what she had expected him to, which was instantly start kissing her. Instead, he smelled her hair, and then traced her facial features, spending careful time with each one.

As he was running his fingers over her eyebrow, she asked him, "Caleb, honey, what are you doing?"

"listen, Hanna." he began. "I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you. I had hurt you more than I'd ever hurt anyone, and I was scared, so I ran. But when I got on that bus for Arizona, I realized that I didn't know what you smelled like, felt like, or tasted like. Over time, I even forgot what you sounded and looked like." he was trembling by now, and Hanna could tell he was trying not to cry. But he continued on, "I'd never spent the time to pay enough attention to those things. But now I realize that those were the most important things to know. So, if you ever don't love me again, I want to have every single thing about you permanently etched into my mind."

"oh, Caleb." Hanna mumbled, her voice shaking. "you were right, you did hurt me, and I was wrong to push you away like that, but I never stopped loving you."

They were both hysterically crying by now, and she pulled him closer to herself and kissed him, their tears mixing with each other's, tasting salty on their lips.

They broke apart, and she whispered, "and I never will stop loving you.", and then brought her lips to his once more.

**So there it is. I hope y'all loved it and maybe even cried a little. Sorry it's so short, but it's really emotional and I have a couple chapters coming up that are going to be EXTREMELY long. Please review :) I adore you all! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, my lovely, lovely readers! Here is chapter 12! Emily's next chapter! Sorry it's kinda short, but Em's hard to write for. By the way, if you guys have a twitter, Marlene King (one of the writers of PLL) is holding a contest where you can win A SIGNED SCRIPT. So, follow her on twitter and you can enter the contest. Her twitter's: imarleneking. ANYWAY, the story...**

Emily

Emily woke up to Samara stroking her cheek. "god, you are beautiful." Samara whispered.

Emily blinked and then opened her eyes. She looked up at the woman whose arms were around her and said, "you're not so bad yourself."

Samara giggled and then kissed Emily. As they were kissing, Emily flipped over and grabbed Samara around the waist.

"good morning." Emily whispered as they broke apart. "I love you." her fingers were still in the belt loops of her fiancé's jeans. Samara had fallen asleep in the car last night, so Emily had carried her into her apartment and laid her down in the bed.

"I love you too." Samara said, running her fingers through Emily's long black hair.

They kissed again, Samara's blond hair bright against Emily's. Emily's hands were still around her fiancé's waist, and Samara's were holding Emily's face.

After about 10 minutes, they pulled apart and Samara said, "Em, it's 7:47. I have to get ready for work."

"ok." Emily said, giving her fiancé one last peck on the cheek before Samara climbed out of bed.

Emily just lay there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about how life was just perfect, she was getting married to her best friend, and she was completely happy.

Then she climbed out of bed herself, and went to go get ready to train.

She put on her black and blue striped one-piece bathing suit. Over that she put on a pink T-shirt and jean shorts. She grabbed her light blue swim cap,an extra pair of clothing, her black goggles,and her cell phone, and stuffed them all into her navy blue swim bag.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a smoothie out of strawberries, bananas, milk, and sugar.

As she was walking towards the door to leave, Samara came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Emily.

Emily turned around and gave Samara, who was now fully dressed and showered, a kiss.

"goodbye." Samara said. "I'll see you around 4:30."

"ok." Emily said, kissing her again. "love you."

"love you too." Samara said, as she grabbed her purse and put her shoes on.

Once both girls were ready and out the door, Samara grabbed Emily and gave her one last, long kiss.

"I love you so much." Emily told her fiancé as Samara was kissing her neck.

"uh-huh" Samara said. "but now I have to go."

"alright, bye." Emily said, stepping into her car.

Samara got into her own car, and then drove off.

Emily drove to the gym in Rosewood. She stepped out, grabbed her bag and then walked in.

The owner of the gym waved to Emily as she made her way to the girl's locker room. Emily waved back.

She took off her t-shirt and shorts, and put them into locker #436, which was the locker that the gym had specifically assigned to Emily.

She yanked on her swim cap and goggles and then walked through the double doors that led to the pool. The room was empty of everyone but Emily's trainer, Mia, because Emily rented out the pool privately so she could train in peace.

Emily dove into the water. She loved the feeling of being submersed in the liquid.

Mia had her practice everything, from strokes to dives. Even after her trainer left, Emily was still working hard.

She was just about to dive into the water when she saw someone else, out of the corner of her eye, standing by the side of the pool.

"Hey!" Emily yelled. "you can't be here! This is private!"

The girl standing by the side of the pool turned around, and Emily fell face-first into the water when she saw who it was; the one and only Paige McCullers.  
><strong><br>Hope you all liked it! Or should I say, LOVED it! Don't forget to enter Marlene's contest! Review, my beautiful readers, please. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, my lovely, amazing readers! Here is Chapter 13! Which just happens to be Spencer's next chapter! Sorry, no cliffhanger here, I just needed a filler, but there are some EXTREMELY exciting and maybe even scary chapters coming up. So...here's the chapter!**

Spencer

"mommy! You're phone is ringin'!" Annie yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

Of course, Spencer couldn't hear her.

"An, it's ok. I'll get it." Toby said. "we don't want to wake up Maddie."

He picked the 3 year old up and plunked her down at the kitchen table, where she had been before her mother's cell phone started ringing.

He picked his wife's phone and pushed the green pick-up button.

"hello?" he asked.

"hey, Toby. It's Aria." Aria said. "where's Spence?"

"in the shower." Toby answered. "would you like me to give her a message?"

"Nah." Aria said. "just have her call when she gets out."

"Kay." Toby replied. "bye, Aria."

"Auntie Aria!" Annie yelled.

"Annie, eat your cereal." Toby replied, kissing his daughter on the top of her head.

"no, it's ok." Aria said, still on the phone. "I'll talk to An."

Toby handed his daughter the phone, and said, "just don't get milk on it."

"hi!" Annie yelled, her mouth full of cereal.

Toby heard Maddie start to cry from her bedroom upstairs.

He climbed went up to her room, and then picked the baby up and out of the crib she had been sleeping in. Her bright blue eyes, the same color as Toby's were filled with tears.

"Mads. It's ok." Toby said, patting his daughter on the back. "Daddy's got you."

Madelyn gurgled. "ok, let's get you dressed so Mommy doesn't have to do it." Toby told his daughter.

He took off the baby's blue T-shirt and navy blue silk pants and then changed her diaper.

As he was getting a purple dress with flowers on it out of the cabinet in the 10-month old's room, he heard her mumble, "da-da."

He rushed over to his daughter and said, "Maddie, what did you just say?"

"da-da." Maddie repeated, reaching up to her father.

"oh my gosh!" Toby squealed.

Spencer appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a towel and asked her husband, "Toby? Why are you yelling like a little girl?"

"Maddie! Say it again!" Toby said, picking up his daughter.

"da-da." Madelyn said, smiling.

"oh my gosh! Honey, you said your first word!" Spencer yelled, quickly picking up Maddie."can you say mama?"

"da-da." Maddie said again.

"I guess not." Spencer said, laughing. "I'm gonna go get dressed now."

She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

Toby finished dressing the baby and then brought her downstairs to where Annie was still on the phone with Aria.

"how'd you get the babies in your tummy?" Annie was asking.

"An, I think Auntie Aria needs to get ready for the day." Toby said. "can I have the phone?"

"okay..." the 3 year old said, pouting and handing her dad the cellphone.

"sorry, Aria." Toby said. "Annie can be a little annoying sometimes."

"no, she's not annoying, just adorable!" Aria said.

"Spencer's coming down the stairs. Here you go, I'll give the phone to her." Toby said, and handed his wife the phone.

"hey Aria." Spencer said.

"hey Spence." Aria said. "I was wondering if we could so something today, to plan Em's wedding and finish up the details of Hanna's?

"yeah sounds good. How about we have a sleepover, just like the old days?"  
>Spencer asked.<p>

"sure." Aria replied, "I'll call Em, you call Han."

"ok. Bye." Spencer said.

"bye." Aria said, and hung up the phone.

She tried calling Hanna, but she didn't answer, so Spencer left a message on her answering machine and then went to work cleaning up the mess her 3 year old had made.  
><strong><br>****Hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't wait for you to read the chapters coming up! There's one particular chapter that's so exciting you might just fall off your computer chair...I'm not gonna say which one, but it's a SHOCKER. so, review my incredible readers! I'll update soon! :)****  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update on a while, but I went to see my cousins :) well, it's PLL day! There's supposed to be some awesome tension between Ezra and Jason tonight...I finally, after having the TV series be out for a year and a half, bought the books...they are really good though! Anyways, if you entered Marlene's contest, good luck! :) This chapter is the 4th of Aria's life. It's just another filler, but I promise, there is a really huge, surprising chapter coming up! Enjoy!**

Aria

Aria hung up her cell phone and then put it down on the kitchen table. She was about to call Emily but then something distracted her.

Her husband was supposed to be making the two of them breakfast, but she could smell something burning. She rushed into the kitchen to see Ezra, surrounded by smoke, trying to put out the fire of flaming pancakes.

"Ezra!" Aria yelled, running over to him and turning on the smoke fan over the stove. She then grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filled it with water, and then dumped it on the fire.

After the fire was out and all the smoke was gone, Ezra and Aria were standing in the kitchen, panting. Ezra was holding a rag that he had been using to swat away the smoke.

"see, this is why I order Chinese." Ezra said.

Aria laughed and said, "the next time you try to cook, let me help you."

"will do." Ezra said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Aria's cell phone rang, buzzing on the table.

She picked it up when she saw that it was Emily, and said, "hey. I was just gonna call you. What's up?"

"guess who just crashed my private training?" Emily asked, not really paying attention to Aria's question.

"I'm stuck." Aria said. "I have no clue."

"Paige." Emily stated.

"Paige! As in McCullers?" Aria yelled. "the one Spencer's field hockey team named a penalty after?"

"that's our girl." Emily replied. "and don't forget, I dated her for a little bit."

"oh yeah..."Aria told her friend. "that must be what she's back to talk about."

"but why would she want to talk about it now?" Emily asked. "I mean, we spent a whole other year and a half of high school together, and then she just disappeared for 7 years."

"it's weird, but I think you should go talk to her, see what she wants." Aria said.

"ok, fine." Emily said.

"oh, and by the way, Spence and I were thinking of having a sleepover tonight. You free?" Aria asked.

" ah, I miss those sleepovers.." Emily said thoughtfully, "and yeah, I'm completely free."

"it's settled then." Aria said. "we still need a time and place, but I'll talk to Han and Spence and see what can happen."

"ok, I'm going to go try to talk to Paige." Emily replied. "text me when you know what's going down."

"will do." Aria said. "good luck, girly." then she hung up the phone.

"so, what's on you and the Three Musketeers schedule for today?" Ezra asked, coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"hey! I'm part of the group too! It should be the Four Musketeers!" Aria shouted, laughing.

"ok, fine, The Four Musketeers... Or The Three Musketeers and their sidekick." Ezra said.

Aria punched him in the stomach.

"oof!" Ezra yelled. "what was that for?"

"you know very well what it was for." Aria said, giggling. She turned around and gave her husband a long kiss.

When they broke apart, Ezra asked, "so, I never did get my answer...what are The FOUR Musketeers doing today?"

"we're going to have a sleepover. Just like back in high school." Aria replied, smiling. "I missed my girls."

"sounds fun." Ezra said, and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "but it can't be here."

"why not?" Aria asked.

"first of all, I don't want four giggling women to be here ALL night, especially Hanna; I swear that girl can't be quiet to save her life!" Ezra said, grinning. "and second, my brother's coming remember?"

"oh yeah..." Aria replied. "well, I'm sure Jesse wouldn't mind  
>four women in the house..."<p>

"Aria..." Ezra said.

"fine. We'll have our sleepover at one of the OTHER Musketeers houses." Aria said, as she pulled Ezra in for another kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I really can't wait for you guys to read the really surprising chapter! I'm not gonna tell you which one it is, this way you'll have to keep reading to find out :) I love you all, happy PLL day! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! I know how badly you guys want to get to the surprising chapter, so I'm trying to update as fast as I can. How did you guys like PLL last night? The Ezra/Jason showdown wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but I still loved the episode! I really liked the Hanna and Emily scenes; I adore Ash and Shay together! Well, here is the latest chapter-which just happens to be Hanna's. It's just another filler but I promise, the exciting chapter is coming REALLY soon! Enjoy! :)**

Hanna

Hanna was woken up by the sun shining in through the windows. Caleb was snoring lightly in her ear.

She flipped over so that she was now facing her fiancé and then shook him awake.

"Caleb. Wake up." she whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes. Blinking quickly, he asked, "what time is it?"

Hanna gazed over at the clock that was on the bedside table. "almost one." she replied,laughing. "we slept in late."

"well, that's what crying does to you; makes you tired." Caleb said.

He kissed Hanna, who had tear stains running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you last night." Hanna said. "you were right, your childhood was horrible, and of course I had to make mine sound bad, just because yours was."

"baby, it's ok." Caleb said, wrapping his bare arms around his girlfriend. "I did something wrong, too. I should've known that it was time for Annie to go to sleep."

"don't worry, you'll get tons of practice before we have kids. Spencer's going to need a whole lot more help once her third is born, and Aria and Ezra are going to need plenty of help once their twins arrive." Hanna said.

"of course I'll help them." Caleb said, getting what Hanna was hinting at. "and speaking of Spencer, she called earlier, but I turned your phone off so I could let you sleep."

"thanks, babe." Hanna said. "I'll call her in a couple minutes, but right now I want some time with you." She wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and brought her lips to his.

Pretty soon, the couple had flipped over so that Hanna laying on top of Caleb, still kissing him. Caleb's hands were working to get under his fiancé's shirt.

"Caleb." Hanna said, breaking apart from her boyfriend. "we can't do this right now. No matter how much I want to, it's already one in the afternoon. We'll just fall asleep and end up sleeping for the whole day."

"fine." Caleb said, giving an exasperated sigh and unwrapping his arms from Hanna's waist. "I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you call Spencer now?"

"sounds good." Hanna said, reaching for her cell phone as Caleb climbed out of bed.

She turned it on, and then listened to the voicemail that had been left on her phone. It was Spencer, saying,"hey, Han, it's Spence. We need to plan Emily's wedding and finish up the last details of yours, so Aria and I decided to have a sleepover tonight. Just like the old days. Are you free? Call me back."

Hanna deleted the message and then dialed Spencer's number.

Spencer picked up after the second ring, saying, "hello?"

"hey." Hanna said. "how come no one told me that Emily's getting married?"

"well, after Em called last night telling me that Samara proposed, I was supposed to call you, but...Toby..." Spencer said.

"oh, I get it, your husband's more important than me?" Hanna asked, interrupting her friend.

"no, you just kind of forget everything else when you have a man sucking on your neck..." Spencer replied.

"I see." Hanna said. "I probably wouldn't have answered anyway. I was too involved with Caleb."

"oh..." Spencer said. "so, your man was seducing you as well?"

"no...the exact opposite." Hanna answered. "we were, um, fighting."

"oh my gosh!" Spencer shouted. "is everything ok?"

"yeah, we made up." Hanna replied. "but we both cried pretty hard. I don't think I've ever seen Caleb cry..."

"what was it about?" Spencer asked.

"the fight?" Hanna questioned.

"no, the pickle. Of course the fight!" Spencer yelled.

"geez, no need to yell." Hanna said. "and, I started shouting at him because he was helping your daughter draw on Toby's face. And then he got into how he doesn't know how to handle children; he basically didn't have a childhood. So of course, I had to make him feel bad for me, talking about how my parents were always fighting. And somehow we got to yelling at each other, telling each other that we didn't love one another."

"wow." Spencer said simply.

"wait, there's more." Hanna said.

Spencer was quiet.

"so Caleb stalked off into the bathroom, yelling about how he was thinking about leaving me." Hanna said.

Spencer gasped.

"will you shush!" Hanna yelled.

"sorry." Spencer replied.

"anyway, I just sat on the bed, shocked and crying. But then I decided to say sorry,not just with words, but instead with sex. So when he came out of the bathroom, I was laying on our bed, surrounded by lit candles, wearing that lacy black tank top he loves. He came right over and got into bed with me, but didn't kiss me or anything. He was just smelling my hair and tracing my features. When I asked him what he was doing, he went into this whole speech about how once he left for Arizona, he realized that he didn't know all these things about me, and that if I ever didn't love him again, he wanted to remember them forever." Hanna continued. She could hear Spencer sighing on the other end of the line. "by then we were both crying, and I told him that I never stopped loving him, and I never would. We fell asleep kissing and crying."

"awww..." Spencer said.

"yeah...um, about that sleepover, it sounds good. I've missed my ladies." Hanna said, laughing.

"ok, well, we still need a time and place." Spencer said. "how does 8 sound?"

"8 it is." Hanna said. "now for a place..."

"well it can't be my house." Spencer said. "The two little munchkins will have to be asleep early, and you know we can't be quiet enough for them to STAY asleep; especially you." She laughed.

"RUDE." Hanna said. "well then it has to be either Aria's, Em's, or my house."

"ok, then. You deal with Aria, I'll do Emily " Spencer replied.

"Kay. See you at 8." Hanna said, then hung up the phone.

She texted Aria, " thanks for telling me about Em's wedding :/. Spence and I figured out 8 is good for us. You?"

In a couple minutes, Aria texted back, "Spence was SUPPOSED to call you. And 8's fine. Do you have a place?"

"no." Hanna texted. "but Spence said it can't be her house on account of Annie and Maddie."

"well, Ezra said it can't be our house. His brother's coming tonight." Aria replied.

"ok, well Spencer's asking Em, so I'll get back to you in a second." Hanna said.

"k." Aria texted back.

Hanna laid on the bed for a couple minutes, and then her phone buzzed. It was a text from Spencer, that said. "Em said it can't be her house. Her apartment's too small to stuff the 4 of us into."

"well, Aria said her house isn't okay, either." Hanna replied.

"so, I guess it'll have to be your house." Spencer texted. "is that ok with you?"

"yeah, but I'm not sure how Caleb will feel about this." Hanna said.

"oh, I'm sure he'll LOVE having 4 women in pajamas in his house." Spencer texted back.

"LOL." Hanna said. " ok, see you at 8."

"bye." Spencer texted.

Hanna then texted Aria, "my house it is. Be here at 8pm."

"kk." Aria replied. "see you then."

Hanna locked the phone and then put it back on the bedside table just as Caleb was coming out of the bathroom, his bottom half wrapped in a towel.

"I guess we're hosting a sleepover tonight." Hanna said.

"finnneeee." Caleb sighed, but Hanna could tell he was happy. He always told her how highly entertaining her friends were.

**Ok, well that's all for today, folks. I really can't wait to read all of your reviews the exciting chapter! I'm gonna give you a hint, because I know how anxious you are. The chapter will be here by Saturday. So just keep reading, and it'll come soon enough. :)Please review! Love ya, Gabrielle 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my awesome, fantastic, amazing, wonderful, lovely readers! I bet you're glad to know that I updated my story! Here is Chapter 16! It's Emily's 4th chapter! Well, you finally get to see what happens with the infamous Paige! We have a small cat fight! :D This is another pretty exciting chapter, but not the big one. I do promise that is coming REALLY soon though! Well here's the latest chapter!**

Emily

"ok, see you at 8, Hanna's house." Emily said, then hung up the phone.

She was sitting on the bleachers in the pool room. Paige was sitting on the bleachers opposite her, on the other side of the pool.

Emily stared at Paige.

Paige stared back.

Emily stood up and made her way over to where Paige was. She decided that since Samara wouldn't be here for another half an hour, she would take Aria's advice and go talk to her ex-girlfriend.

"hi...Paige." Emily said, approaching the girl she had dated for a little while back in 11th grade.

"hey, Em." Paige said.

"so, um, why are you here?" Emily asked, twiddling her fingers.

"I'm back. To say. I'm sorry." Paige said, slowly. "I wasn't ready for a relationship so I just abandoned you. And that abandonment lasted for 8 years. I know what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry and now I AM ready for a relationship."

Emily just stood there, speechless.

Paige stood up. Then, she grabbed Emily and kissed her. It was just like the first time they kissed, with Paige completely surprising Emily.

And of course, standing in the doorway of the pool room was Samara, her mouth wide open in shock.

Emily practically shoved Paige off of herself.

"Em? Who's your friend?" Samara asked.

Emily whirled around to face her girlfriend."Samara, meet my EX, Paige." she said, making a huge emphasis on the word ex. "Paige, meet my fiancé Samara."

Samara grabbed Emily and dragged her away from Paige.

"what were you doing?" Samara whisper-shouted.

"I honestly don't know..." Emily said. "I just walked over to her and asked her why she's here. She said she wanted me back, and then, she kissed me."

"that bitch!" Samara yelled, lashing out at Paige.

"Sam, calm down. We don't need you hurting her." Emily said, grabbing her fiancé and preventing her from hitting Paige. "I'm just going to go talk some sense into her."

"ok...but if she kisses you again, I'm going to kill her!" Samara shouted.

"ok, sweetie. You just stay here." Emily said, giving her fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

She walked back over to Paige and said, "Paige, I'm sorry, but I'm engaged. And when you forgot about me 8 years ago, it was clear that it was meant to stay that way. We were done, just like we are now."

Paige scowled and growled, "I'm not done with you, Emily. I'll get you back. You'll see." She stomped off.

"You can come over here now." Emily said, waving Samara over.

"what was that all about?" Samara asked.

"I told her we were over, just like 8 years ago. Then she said"I'm not done with you. I'll get you back", and walked off." Emily replied.

"wow." Samara replied. "you know, that sounds a lot like that -A that used to haunt you in high school."

"yea, come on." Emily said, dragging Samara out of the pool room and into the locker room. She didn't want to talk about -A. She had told her girlfriend about her high school nightmare back when they were first dating, back when she was sure -A was gone forever.

**Sorry it's short, but it was very dramatic! I hope you guys liked it, and hint: this isn't the last you will see of Paige! ;O I promise the exciting and suspenseful chapter is coming really soon! I love you guys! Review! :D - love, Gabrielle xoxo :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to all the people who are patient enough to read the stories that come through my crazy mind. Well, here's the latest installment of that craziness. And it's Friday, and I told you guys that the exciting chapter would be here before Saturday, and Friday is the day BEFORE Saturday... Everyone, here it is. The chapter you've been waiting for. The awesome, amazing, suspenseful, exciting chapter! It's the sleepover! It's an extremely long one, too! This has to be my favorite chapter yet! It includes some hilarity as well as some suspense! I'm sure you don't care, but it's Spencer's 5th chapter...Well, I think I've stalled you long enough, so here it is! Chapter 17! Drum roll please...**

Spencer

"Toby! I'm leaving!" Spencer yelled.

She grabbed her purse, and then, as she was putting on her shoes, heard her husband yell back from upstairs, "ok! Have fun! Tell the girls I say hi!"

Spencer just stood there. After a couple seconds, she shouted, "Aren't you forgetting something, honey?"

"crap." Toby mumbled, running down the stairs. He grabbed his wife around the waist and kissed her.

Spencer giggled as Toby planted kisses down her neck. "stop, Toby! That tickles! And if I laugh too hard, I'm going to wake up Maddie and Annie." she squealed.

"if that's what you want." Toby said, as he removed his lips from her neck.

"it's definitely not what I want; I could let you do that all day." Spencer said, smiling. "but it's what we need. I'm pretty sure you don't want to go and put the little girls who just fell asleep BACK to sleep."

"fine. But I'm going to miss you." Toby said, taking his wife's face in his hands.

"Tob. It's one night." Spencer said. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"but..." Toby started.

"no buts!" Spencer scolded, interrupting him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him, running her tongue over the roof of his mouth. "there. That should hold you over until I'm gone."

"I love you." Toby said, letting go of his wife.

"love you too." Spencer said. She opened the front door and walked out.

As she was opening the driver's side door of her white Jeep, her phone rang. She sat down, and pulled it out of her purse.

It was a text from Hanna that said, "where are you guys?"

"hold on, ms. impatient." Spencer texted back. "I'm picking up Aria and then I'll be there."

She pulled out of her driveway and then stopped in front of Aria's house and honked the car horn. A minute later, Aria came rushing out of her house as fast as a pregnant woman can.

She opened the passenger side door of Spencer's car and hopped in. "okay, to Hanna's house we go." she said.

10 minutes later, they had arrived at Hanna's house. They stepped out of the car, walked up onto the porch, and rang the doorbell.

Spencer raised her hand to knock on the door, but just as her knuckles were about to come in contact with it, Hanna swung open the door. "hey hey!" she yelled, then noticed Spencer's hand 2 inches from her face. "seriously, I just opened the door! How can you already want to smack me?"

Spencer laughed and lowered her hand. "Hanna, we already know that you're going to be extremely annoying and sarcastic. I thought I'd get the hitting over with before you even say anything." she said.

"but you love me anyway." Hanna said, smiling.

"of course we do." Aria said. She and Spencer stepped into Hanna's house and shut the door behind them.

"ok, girls. Em should be here any second. We're sleeping in the living room. All right with you guys?" Hanna asked.

"fine, but I call the couch!" Aria yelled. "pregnant women should NOT have to sleep on the floor!"

"hey, I'm pregnant too!" Spencer shouted.

"yeah, but you also aren't due in 4 days!" Aria yelled back.

"ugh, you win. But I want the love-seat." Spencer said.

"geez! Why are pregnant women so grumpy!" Hanna screamed, interrupting her friend's argument.

Spencer and Aria started ranting on about hormones, and hard work, and other problems of pregnancy.

"forget I even asked." Hanna said, sighing.

The doorbell rang and Hanna went to answer it.

"hey, Han." Emily said after Hanna had opened the door to find her there.

"hey, girl." Hanna said, letting Emily in and closing the door behind her."Aria and Spence are already here, so now the party can begin!"

The 4 girls took off their shoes and went into the living room to find Hanna's fiancé sitting on the couch, watching football.

"come on! Run, you idiot! Run!" Caleb was screaming at the TV.

"oh god, he's yelling at the television again." Hanna said, sitting down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

Caleb looked at Hanna, "and you're one to talk about yelling at the TV. I'm sorry, but aren't you the girl who's sitting on this very couch screaming at the judges on American Idol every Thursday night."

"uh...American Idol is on WEDNESDAY nights." Hanna said, correcting her fiancé.

"excuse me." Caleb said sarcastically. But he grabbed his girlfriend by her legs and pulled her onto his lap. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"ok, this is supposed to be girls night; not Caleb and Hanna be all lovey-dovey while the 3 of us sit here and watch night." Aria said.

The couple broke apart and Caleb said, sighing,"women. I'm going to go make myself a sandwich."

"hey babe, can you make me a turkey sandwich with lettuce, cheese and mayo?" Hanna asked as her fiancé scooted out from under her.

"sure thing." Caleb said, giving Hanna a kiss on the forehead. "anything for you."

"I'll have one too." Aria said from her place on the couch next to Hanna.

"me too." said Spencer, who was sitting on the love-seat.

"make that a fifth sandwich." Emily agreed, from the rug next to the couch.

Caleb groaned. "why did I ever agree to letting you invite these 3 over?" he asked.

All 4 girls scowled at him.

"you didn't agree. I just said they were coming;you couldn't do anything about it." Hanna said, smirking.

". I'm going to make FIVE sandwiches." Caleb said, retreating into the kitchen.

As soon as her boyfriend was out of sight, Hanna grabbed the remote and said, "ok, changing the channel. No more of these sweaty dudes running around trying to catch a ball."

"hey, football isn't so bad." Spencer said. "Toby, the girls, and I actually have a lot of fun watching it together."

"well, I'm not Toby." Hanna said.

"ok, then..." Spencer said. But then, she swiped the remote from right under Hanna's nose. "but you can't change the channel if you don't have the remote!"

She tossed the remote control to Aria, yelling, "hey, Ar! Catch!"

Aria caught the remote and then threw it at Emily.

In seconds, the 3 girls were throwing the remote back and forth with each other while Hanna was desperately trying to catch it.

This went on for minutes, until Spencer's cell phone rang. They all stopped their mini-war while Spencer picked up her phone from the coffee table.

She didn't answer the call, she just sat there staring at the screen.

"well, aren't you going to answer it?" Aria asked.

"I don't know if I should." Spencer said.

"why not? Who's calling?" Emily asked.

"it's the number for the jail where Ian and Jenna are. But Ian wouldn't call me; he'd call Melissa. So it must be...Jenna." Spencer stuttered.

"well answer it! And put it on speaker! I wanna hear what that bitch has to say after all these years!" Hanna shouted.

"Hanna!" Spencer said, reprimanding her friend.

"actually, Han's right." Aria said.

"for once..." Emily muttered under her breath.

But apparently Hanna heard her, because she shot Emily a look.

"I do kind of want to hear what my husband's evil stepsister has to say..." Spencer said.

"just answer it already!" Hanna screamed.

Spencer pushed the green pick-up button, and then the one that put the caller on speaker."hello?" she cautiously asked.

"Spencer, I don't have much time to talk. They only give me 5 minutes of call time a day, and I already wasted 3 calling Melissa, and then Toby, and having them not answer." the caller said. It was Jenna alright, but she didn't sound angry, like the girls thought she would be. She actually sounded kind of...scared.

"this has to be something about Ian;why else would she try Melissa first?" Spencer thought. She knew that Hanna, Emily, and Aria were all thinking the exact same thing.

"I called to tell you that Ian is..." Jenna said, whispering now. All 4 girls held their breaths.

"Ian is dead." Jenna continued. "he committed suicide last night."

The four girls gasped, staring at each other.

But Jenna was still talking."so now I can finally tell you." she said. "Ian had me swear up and down that I wouldn't tell. But now that he's dead, he can't do anything about it."

She paused, and laughed a tiny nervous laugh, before going on and saying, "I want you to know that it wasn't us."

But then there was a muffled voice in the background, that when the girls listened close, it was barely audible, but they heard it, saying, "ok, miss Cavanaugh, your time is up." Then the line went dead.

All four girls sat in silence, just staring at each other, barely breathing or making a sound.

Finally, Hanna spoke. "well, what do you think that meant?" she asked, whispering; shocked.

But the question was never answered because at that moment, all four of the girl's cell phones got a text-message at the same time.

They all looked at the tiny glowing screens and gasped.

On every one of the four screens was the message, "Now that my posers are gone, I can tell the truth. Something you bitches have never been able to do. -A"

**So, how did y'all like it? I can't wait to hear all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you loved it as much as I did! Review please, sweethearts! :D Gabrielle xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all! So, how'd everyone like my last chapter? I hope you loved it as much as I did! Who do you think is A? Paige looks a bit suspicious, don't you think? We know it wasn't Jenna and Ian in the first place, which obviously was the reason Jenna called... So it's probably the same person it's been all along. I already know who it's going be... But I'm not telling anytime soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but they're kinda fun to write... Anyways, I don't think I'll be able to update for a while - I'm going to spend 5 days with my cousins and I'm leaving tomorrow. So I decided to put up a new chapter before I leave. And here it is...****  
><strong>  
>Aria<p>

Every one of the four girls froze where they were, just staring at each other.

Then, Emily sniffled. A tear fell down her cheek. That one tear was like the beginning of a leak. All of a sudden, Emily just cracked. She burst into tears.

Spencer, as scared as she was, tried to keep herself together. She knelt down on the floor next to Emily, giving her friend a one-arm hug and rubbing her back with her free hand. But she could feel herself tearing up.

Hanna was still on the couch, but she had fallen over, frozen like a statue. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

Aria was also still sitting on the couch. She had dropped her phone and the back had shot off of it. But Aria barely noticed that. She was too busy staring out into space, her body frozen in fear.

So here were 4 four grown women; one of them crying like a baby, another one trying to comfort her but crying as well, and the other two frozen in shock.

And that's when Caleb came back into the room. "hey, girls. The sandwiches are done!" he called.

But then he noticed the scene in the living room. "oh my god." he muttered, almost dropping the plate of sandwiches."what happened? Hanna, are you ok?"

His words seemed to break the spell.

Hanna looked up at her boyfriend with scared eyes. "Caleb, go away." she simply said.

"what is going on?" Caleb asked.

"nothing." Hanna said. "we were just watching a scary movie."

"then how come football's still on?" Caleb asked.

"we got scared and flipped the channel back." Aria said, almost as if she was in a trance.

"ok..." Caleb said, still looking at the girls with worried eyes.

"Caleb, we're fine." Spencer said. "it was just a scary movie. Now please go away so we can have some girl time."

"no. I want to know what's up with you guys." Caleb said.

"Caleb, get your butt upstairs, or I will put it there for you." Hanna growled.

"okay..I'm gonna go upstairs now." Caleb said, backing up.

Once he was gone, Spencer said, "Hanna, you really didn't have to say that. You scared him even more. He's probably calling the police right now."

"or that therapist we had back in high school." Aria said, shuddering.

"guys, no matter how much I really don't want to see that therapist AGAIN, we have a bigger problem on our hands." Hanna said. "A is back."

"I knew it." Emily mumbled, still crying. "that one night that I got a text from Spencer, and I had a weird feeling that it was -A, Paige's cryptic words this morning. I had a sense -A was back."

"but we also have a different problem." Spencer said. "what do we do about it?"

"we'll do just what we did in high school." Aria said. "stick together and keep each other safe, but at the same time try to find out who it is."

"but we aren't the same as we were back in high school." Hanna said. "I mean, two of us are married and PREGNANT, and the other two are engaged."

"but we're still friends, that's all that counts. And we practically act the same way anyway..." Emily said. "all of those sleepovers were almost exactly like this one. The four of us fooling around, possibly with one of our boyfriends/girlfriends here. And then -A would somehow ruin it."

"Em's right. Even though we've aged, we're still the same at heart as we were in high school. We're all still in love with the same people, and we're all still great friends." Spencer said. "remember that time Aria thought Ezra had gotten her pregnant? If she actually had been, she'd be practically the same as she is now."

"ok, so we all agree. We're going to stay together and look out for each other, just like we always have." Hanna said.

"I agree." Aria said, raising her hand.

"I second that." Emily said, also putting her hand up.

Spencer put her hand in the air and said, "I third that motion." then she thumped her fist on the ground. "court adjourned."

All four girls burst out laughing. It WAS just like the old times.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and make sure Caleb knows we're ok, and isn't calling the police." Hanna said.

"OR the therapist." Aria said as Hanna stood up.

As Hanna retreated up the stairs, Spencer said, "It looks like since we're having a sleepover like in high school, our whole high school experience is back, minus the school."

"exactly." Emily said. "-A's back. We all live in the same town again. But I'm so glad the four of us are together when -A decided to come back. I love you guys."

She, Aria, and Spencer had a little group hug.

Then, from upstairs, they heard Hanna shriek, and then a loud thud.

After that, all was quiet.

Every one of the three girls was thinking the same thing, "why was -A in Hanna's house?and what had she done to Hanna?"

**So, did you like it? Sorry for another cliffhanger... I can't wait to hear all of your wonderful reviews! I loved them all for the last chapter, by the way! That was supposed to be a hint for you to leave more awesome reviews on this chapter, but if you didn't get it, reviews are kindly accepted! :) love ya and can't wait to hear from ya, Gabrielle xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all! I'm back! I know, you guys have been waiting FOREVER to hear from me, so here I am! I just got back from Ohio, where I was visiting my cousins. I had the best time EVER! I had no idea how much I missed them! And THEN, I went to a Taylor Swift concert! I've been a fan of hers since like 3****rd**** grade and it was amazing to finally see her in concert! As my friend so hilariously pointed out after she asked why Tay was so amazing, and then I replied, "because she's TAYLOR SWIFT", she replied, "no, she's god." BAHAHAHA Well, now I'm back home, and I just finished reading all of your comments. I love how excited you guys are to read this chapter! I love all of your support! The work is worth all the lovely comments I get on this fanfic :) I'm actually thinking about writing another fanfic, a Spezra one :) comments, concerns? Leave em in the reviews! Anyways, even though I'm really tired, I don't want to keep you waiting, so here's Chapter 19! :D**

Hanna

"Hanna!" Spencer shouted, jumping up. "Han! Are you ok? What was that?"

No answer.

All three girls were standing now, about to run upstairs.

They sighed with relief and sat back down after they heard Hanna start giggling from the second floor.

Seconds later, she came bolting down the stairs, squealing, "You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Caleb was right behind her, sprinting down the stairs after his fiancé.

Hanna ran into the living room, still screaming at the top of her lungs. Her friends had to jump out of her way to prevent getting run over.

But she was too slow for Caleb. He tackled his girlfriend down onto the carpet of the room.

Hanna tried to crawl away but her boyfriend grabbed her ankles and began pulling her towards him.

"help me!" Hanna screeched, calling out to her friends.

The three girls just shook their heads and laughed.

"nope." Spencer said. "you're on your own, Han."

Hanna was clawing at the floor trying to get away from her fiancé. Finally, her strength gave out and she let him drag her to himself.

Then he was tickling her, his fingers flying over her stomach, waist and hips.

Hanna was shrieking even louder now. "Jesus, Caleb, stop!" she shouted in between her giggles.

Her boyfriend eventually did stop. But then he jumped up, dragging Hanna up with him. He grabbed under her thighs and picked her up. Her hands instantly wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I love you, you idiot." Hanna said, still laughing.

"I love you too, babe." Caleb said.

He spun around, both his and Hanna's hair flapping around like crazy.

By the time he put her down, they were both out of breath.

"can we get back to our sleepover now?" Aria asked.

But the couple wasn't paying attention to her because Caleb had his girlfriend pushed up against the wall, his lips glued to hers. Hanna's body was convulsing against her boyfriend's, her tongue entwined with his.

"Don't. Ever. Let. Me. Go." Hanna was saying in-between each lip lock.

"well, I guess we'll have to wait then." Aria said.

"yup." Spencer basically replied. "when Toby and I get like that, not even an earthquake could break us apart."

She looked over at Caleb, who was now kissing Hanna's neck, while she was giggling, her head tilted the opposite way.

"Caleb. CALEB." Hanna said 10 minutes later. Her fiancé's lips were still grazing her collarbone. "I really think we should stop. Even though I could do this all night long, I need to get back to my sleepover. And I think we're disturbing my friends."

"fine." Caleb said, pressing his forehead against Hanna's and giving her one last kiss. "I'm going to get into my pajamas."

"I love you. And don't forget it." Hanna said.

"don't worry. I would NEVER forget that." Caleb said. "wait, what was I supposed to remember?"

Hanna smacked him.

"I'm going. I'm going." Caleb said. He ran upstairs.

"damn, that man can kiss." Hanna said, sitting back down on the couch.

"well, finally!" Emily yelled. "we thought you guys had suffocated. I mean, who can go that long without breathing?"

Hanna slapped her on the thigh.

"hey!" Aria yelled. "what's with all the hitting tonight!"

"I guess I'm just getting back at y'all for smacking me so many times." Hanna said, smirking.

All three girls punched her at the same time.

"OW." Hanna shouted, but she was smiling.

"you know what's even better for hitting with than hands?" Spencer asked.

"I think I have an idea..." Aria started.

But Spencer interrupted her. "PILLOWS!" she screamed.

Every one the four girls instantly picked up a pillow and started smacking each other with it.

In seconds, there was a full-fledged pillow fight going on in Hanna's living room. Pillows, feathers, and cotton were flying everywhere.

The girls were happy and everything was back to normal. For now.

**So, did you like it? I bet you were relieved that nothing bad happened to Hanna; it was just her and Caleb ;) I had so much fun writing the fluffiness of this chapter :) I hope y'all like it! Review :) - Gabrielle xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, guys. I am SOOOO sorry for not updating earlier! I was really sick, and then I was almost better and went to New York 3 days, and now I'm sick again :/ but, no matter how bad I feel, I've decided to update this story because I know how patiently y'all have been waiting for it. Also, I'm working on another fanfic; a Spezra one, which is really weird, because I'm a die-hard Ezria fan... I just felt like doing something different. Well, I'm back, with chapter 20! I can't believe this story has gotten so far! I love writing it and I love reading all of your lovely reviews! They really inspire me to write more! Ok, enough of my babbling. Ladies and gentlemen, Pretty Little Grown Ups Chapter 20!**

Emily

"um... From what I understand this sleepover was supposed to be for planing weddings." Caleb said, coming down the stairs, wearing only orange boxers, to find the pillow fight-turned-war going on in the living room. "this sure doesn't look like you guys are going to be planning a wedding anytime soon."

All four girls stopped their pillow battle, and turned around to face Caleb.

"well, your girlfriend aggravated us, so we got revenge." Aria said, laughing.

"so this is all your fault?" Caleb asked, putting his arms around Hanna.

"no...they were being mean to me." Hanna said, giving her boyfriend puppy-dog eyes.

"oh, well I'll make sure they're NEVER mean to you again." Caleb said, kissing his fiancé.

"." Hanna said, smirking at her friends. "but Mr. FunWrecker here has a point. We WERE supposed to planning Em and I's weddings."

"sounds good to me." Spencer said. "but I need to get changed first. I think pajamas are a much more comfortable attire for sitting around planning than these pants."

"I agree." Emily said. "it's way too late to be wearing jeans."

"good point." Hanna said, letting go of her boyfriend. "I'm just gonna run upstairs and change. Then we can get our wedding-planning on."

She sprinted up the stairs, away from the girls and her fiancé.

"yo, Caleb." Aria said, waving at Hanna's boyfriend. "we have to get changed, too."

"oh, sorry." Caleb said, blushing. "I'll just go make you girls some popcorn..."

"thanks, sweetheart." Emily said, giving Caleb a peck on the cheek as he hurried off.

"what was that about?" Spencer asked. "if Hanna saw you, she'd be pretty mad."

"we're just close friends." Emily said, glaring at Spencer."if you remember, I'M GAY."

"geez...we were just curious." Aria said.

"curious about what!" Emily yelled. "that maybe there's some chance that I'm like you guys, that I like boys instead of girls!"

"no, Em. It was nothing like that. We were just kidding around." Spencer reassured her friend. "we're really happy that you're different from us. It's what makes you, you."

"I'm sorry." Emily said. "it's just really sensitive subject for me."

"it's alright." Aria said, giving her friend a hug. Spencer joined them.

10 minutes later, all three girls had gotten changed and Caleb had come back into the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn. The four of them were sitting on the couch, jamming popcorn into their mouths and flipping through the channels on the TV.

"I love your pajama pants by the way." Spencer said.

"thanks." Aria said, fingering her black, blue and purple pants with owls on them. She also had a black T-shirt stretched over her almost-due stomach. "I adore your tank. I need one like it."

"gracias." Spencer said. "Toby got it for me." She was wearing a special maternity tank top that stretched as her stomach grew. It was light blue and had the words, BABY MAMA across the front. She also had on plain black SOFFE shorts.

"oh god." Caleb said. "is this what girls do on sleepovers?"

"so no one likes my pajamas?" Emily shouted, not paying attention to Caleb's annoyed question. She was wearing a red and white striped T-shirt and white sweatpants with red roses on the side of the left leg.

"Em, calm down. Of course we do." Aria said. "you seem really stressed out. Is anything up?"

"I guess I'm just a little freaked over being engaged. I'm so excited to be married, but I'm also really worried." Emily replied.

"I know the feeling." Aria said.

"as do I." Spencer said. "it's ok. You'll be extremely happy the day of the wedding."

"and the honeymoon is even better..." Aria said, remembering her and Ezra's trip to Paris.

Hanna came down the stairs wearing an oversized navy blue Lakers T-shirt and a pair of blue and white striped boy's boxers.

(Ashley Benson is actually obsessed with the Lakers in real life, she's like the world's biggest fan. So, this is a small joke having Hanna wear a Lakers T-shirt :P)

"Hey, sweetheart." she said, coming into the living room and sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"hey bab- aren't those my boxers?" Caleb said as Hanna settled into his lap.

"that's why I spent so much time upstairs." Hanna said. "I couldn't find any clean shorts or underwear, so I was looking for something to wear. Besides, they smell like you."

"I'm glad you like my smell." Caleb said, laughing.

"ok, now for the wedding planning." Spencer said, putting the TV remote down on the coffee table.

"well, we basically have everything planned out for ours." Hanna said. "it's going to be at 11am the Tuesday after next in the church in the town right next to here, Millsborough."

The girls didn't want to have the wedding in the Rosewood church, because of the horrible things that had happened the night that Ian had tried to push Spencer down the bell shaft.

"all the invitations are out, the after party is going to be in that ballroom-type place near Hollis, the dress is bought, CALEB DON'T LOOK IN MY CLOSET, Caleb has his tux, we have the preacher, we have all the decorations," Hanna said, counting off on her fingers. "did I forget anything?"

"I don't think so." Emily said.

"you guys have your bridesmaids dresses, right?" Hanna asked.

"yup." Aria, Emily, and Spencer agreed. "we went and bought them together, remember?"

"oh yeah." Hanna said. "sorry, I'm just a little stressed."

Hanna's wedding was based off of the colors black and pink. The bridesmaids dresses were pink, the groomsmen's tuxedos were light pink, and the flower girl's and ring -bearers outfits were the same. Both Hanna and Caleb's dress and tux were black.

"Taylor's gonna be the flower girl, right?" Aria asked.

"yup." Hanna replied.

Taylor was Spencer's sister, Melissa's 8 year old daughter. She was also Ian's daughter, but she never really knew her father because he went to jail when she was just one year old.

"and the ring-bearer is?" Emily asked.

"my 5 year old cousin, James." Hanna replied.

"ok, well it seems like everything's set for your wedding." Spencer said. "now it's time to plan Em's."

"here we go again." Hanna said. "I'll go get my wedding magazines..."

**Sooo, how'd you like it? I am so glad I have so many people reading and loving this story! I love you all! Please review my lovelies! - xoxo, Gabrielle**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! How is your Saturday so far? Mine has been pretty boring...I went to bed at 6am and woke up at 2pm! Also, who has seen The Help? I saw it yesterday with my best friend. OH. MY. GOSH. it was amazing! I cried a little and I never cry at movies! I highly recommend it! Also, even though this movie is like 6 years old, Practical Magic. BEST MOVIE EVER. If you love Sandra Bullock, go watch it. NOW. Okay, enough with my movie blab, I'm here to update my fanfic! Everyone, Chapter 21!**

Spencer

"will you get off of me!" Hanna yelled.

"arg..." Spencer mumbled as Hanna shoved her into a sitting position. "what time is it?"

"10:32am." Emily said, rolling over to look at the clock on Hanna's DVR.

"where'd Caleb go?" Aria asked, sitting up.

"upstairs, remember?" Hanna asked. "he got exasperated with all our wedding-planning shenanigans and he went upstairs."

"oh yeah..." Aria replied.

"when did we fall asleep?" Emily asked, pushing wedding magazines aside and sitting up. She still was on the rug next to the couch, but now she was wrapped in a blanket.

"all I remember was trying to decide what colors the wedding should be, then thinking we should call Samara..." Spencer said.

"well, I think I'm done with all the wedding planning for now." Hanna said. "mine's completely planned, and Em's isn't going to be until December, right? We still have 5 months."

"yeah... I agree." Aria said. "that was pretty exhausting. And we need to talk to Samara. I mean, she's getting married, too."

"good idea." Emily said. "I'll talk to her when I get home today."

Then Spencer's phone rang. All four girls stared at it.

"guys, it's ok." Spencer said, looking at the caller idea. "it's just Toby."

"hey, babe." Spencer said into the phone.

"morning, sweetheart." Toby said. "I have to go to work. Is it ok if I drop off the girls?"

"Hanna, Toby has to go work on the Shepard's house. Is it ok if we have to babysit Annie and Maddie for a couple hours?" Spencer asked. Toby was a construction worker; he was currently working on adding an extra room to their neighbors, the Shepard's house.

"sure." Hanna replied. "I adore your daughters and Caleb needs some practice with kids."

"it's fine, sweetie." Spencer said to her husband.

"ok, be there in 10." Toby said. "I love you."

"love you too." Spencer said, and then hung up the phone.

"speaking of children, how far along are you, Spence?" Emily asked.

"exactly 3 months tomorrow." Spencer replied. "I have a doctor's appointment too..."

"wow." Hanna said. "I can't wait to meet the newest Cavanaugh!"

"me either." Emily said. "I can't wait to meet the Fitz twins either!"

Aria and Spencer both blushed. "we can't wait to meet them either!" they both said at the same time.

"well, now that we're up, I'm hungry." Hanna said.

"that's a good idea." Spencer said. "I'm hungry too, and Toby probably hasn't fed the girls."

The four of them got up and went into Hanna's kitchen.

Spencer opened the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, milk, and bacon.

"Han, can you get the flour and vanilla out of that cabinet?" she asked, pointing to the cabinet to the left of the microwave.

"sure." Hanna replied, opening up the cabinet.

After all the ingredients were on the table, the girls began making breakfast; pancakes and bacon. Hanna was stirring the batter and Aria was frying bacon on the stove.

"Em, can you crack an egg into this for me?" Hanna asked.

Emily grabbed a bright white egg and cracked it into the bowl.

"hey, Spence? Can you pass me the vanilla?" Hanna asked.

There was no answer. The three girls looked up to find that Spencer had disappeared from the kitchen. Then they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Spence? You ok?" Aria yelled. "here, Em, can you keep an eye on this bacon for me?"

She walked down the hall to the bathroom that was on the first floor of Hanna's house.

She knocked on the door, asking, "Spencer? Are you ok?"

"come in." Spencer mumbled.

When Aria opened the door, she found her friend kneeled down next to the toilet.

"Spence? You alright?" Aria asked.

"yeah, just a little morning sick." Spencer said weakly. She gagged, about to throw up again.

Aria grabbed her friend's long brown hair and pulled it out of her face. She helped Spencer up when she was done, saying, "l remember the few months of morning sickness."

"yup, and I should've known it was coming." Spencer said, filling up a Dixie cup with water from the faucet. "I mean, I've been through this twice already. I'm an old pro."

She gargled with the water and then spit it back in the sink.

"ok, let's go back to breakfast." Spencer said. But she was a little lightheaded from having a completely empty stomach and she tripped and crashed into the wall.

"here, why don't I help you." Aria said, giggling. She grabbed Spencer's hand and helped her up off the floor. She led her friend back out into the kitchen.

"everything okay?" Hanna asked as the two girls entered the room.

"yup. I just got a little morning sick, that's all." Spencer replied.

The doorbell rang.

Caleb was coming down the stairs at the exact same time. He was dressed in jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. "I'll get it." he said.

He opened the door to find Toby, Annie, and Madelyn.

"hey, man." Caleb said.

"hey." Toby said. "it looks like you're babysitting today."

"hi girls!" Caleb said.

"UNCLE CALEB!" Annie yelled. She hugged Caleb's leg.

"hey, An." Caleb said, picking up the little girl. "I like your dress." The 3 year old was wearing a light pink dress with blue, yellow, and brown cupcakes. A brown ribbon with white polka dots was tied around the middle. She also had on pink tights and light blue Mary Janes. Her dark brown hair was in pigtail-braids with pink bows tied around the ends.

"thank you." Annie said, smiling. "I like your eyes."

"woah. You're a little flirt, aren't you?" Caleb asked. "Spencer, did you just hear what your daughter said to me?"

"Too bad, An." Spencer said, laughing and coming over to the men. "he's already taken."

Toby stepped into Hanna's house shut the door behind him.

"I have a couple minutes before I have to leave for work, so I'll just stay and chat for a bit. "hey babe." Toby said, giving his wife a kiss. "I think someone missed you."

The baby he was holding was stretching her arms out to her mother.

"hi, Maddie." Spencer cooed, taking the 10 month old from her husband's arms. Maddie gurgled happily.

Caleb put Annie down and walked into the kitchen to join the girls. Toby, Spencer, and Annie followed.

"look who's here!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Hey, Toby!" Hanna yelled.

"hi girls." Emily said, waving at Spencer's daughters.

"Auntie Emily!" Annie squealed. She ran into Emily's open arms.

Emily picked up the 3 year old and put her up on the kitchen counter. "hey, sweetie." Emily said.

"Hey, Maddie." Aria cooed, letting the baby grasp her pointer finger.

"Awia" Maddie gurgled.

"oh my god!" Aria squeaked. "did she just say what I think she said?"

"I forgot to mention that she's talking now." Spencer said, blushing. "but that's only the second word she's said."

"what's the first one?" Hanna asked. She was now pouring the pancake batter onto the griddle in circles.

"Maddie, who's that?" Spencer asked, pointing at Toby.

"da-da." Maddie said, giggling.

"awww..." Aria, Emily, and Hanna all said at the same time.

Emily's phone buzzed on the counter. All 4 girls stared at it, shocked looks on their faces.

"you guys ok?" Toby asked.

There was a chorus of "yeah, we're good, everything's fine, yup, yes" from the girls.

Caleb looked at Toby with a "okay..." look.

Emily picked it up to see that it was only Samara.

But then all 4 of the girls phones rang.

They looked at them to find a text from who they thought it had been when Emily's phone rang.

The message read, "I left you alone for 7 years, thinking that the secrets would stop and the truth would come out. But I was wrong. The liars just keep on lying. -A"

**Did you enjoy? I really want to hear your thoughts! Leave me some awesome reviews! They really inspire me to write more! Thanks, guys! - Gabrielle xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! Well, it's PLL day! Who's excited! I know I am! But I'm also sad because including today's episode, there are only 2 episodes left until we have to wait for 5 MONTHS :( anyways, I'm here to update my fanfic! I apologize because even though this is supposed to be Aria's chapter, its mostly about Spencer. I didn't plan it that way, it just kind of happened...but the end is VERY much about Aria. So, enjoy! Chapter 22!**

Aria

"Auntie Aria?" Annie asked from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. "can I have some more juice?"

"Annie..." Spencer scolded from the kitchen. "what's the magic word?"

"pweeze?" Annie asked.

"sure, sweetheart." Aria said, taking the 3 year old's cup off the table. She filled it up with orange juice. Then she set it back down in front if Annie.

She went back over to her friends, who were gathered around the island in Hanna's kitchen.

"hey, Em?" Spencer asked. "can I have my baby back?"

"not know. She's just too cute!" Emily squeaked. She was feeding Maddie oatmeal while the 10-month old sat on the counter. Hanna's hand was behind Madelyn's back so she didn't fall off.

Spencer sighed and said, "at least it's nice to have some babysitters."

Emily laughed and continued to feed Spencer's daughter.

Then Spencer's phone rang. She put down her plate of pancakes and picked it up, saying, "hello?"

"Spence?" came her sister's voice from the other line.

"hey, Melissa." Spencer said. She wondered if her sister had heard about Ian. Maybe that's why she was calling. But Melissa sounded way too peppy to be calling about her dead ex-fiancé.

"I just wanted to let you know that Taylor and I are flying in this week for Hanna's wedding. We don't know exactly what day yet, but I wanted to know if it's ok that we stay in your house?" Melissa asked.

"sure." Spencer replied. "or you go stay with Mom and Dad. Our guest room is pretty small..."

"oh, yeah. I forgot they still lived in Rosewood." Melissa replied. "we'll go stay with them."

"Melissa, they've lived in the same house since we we kids. I think the California air is getting to your head." Spencer said, laughing.

"I guess I'm just a little dazed." Melissa said. "and you're right, the guest room in your house is probably too small for 3 people."

Spencer choked on the piece of pancake she had just put in her mouth. Aria slapped her friend on the back, and asked, "Spence! You okay?"

But once Spencer could talk again, she didn't answer Aria's question. Instead she yelled, "3!" into the phone.

"oh yeah...Spence?" Melissa said. " Wren and I are engaged."

"you are?" Spencer squeaked, almost choking again.

"yup." Melissa said. Spencer could just feel her smiling through the phone.

"congrats." Spencer said. "but when did this happen?"

"um...well you know we were together before Ian... And after he was...was caught, Wren and I got together." Melissa stuttered.

"how come I didn't know about this?" Spencer thought. "this means they were together for a whole year and a half while I was living with Melissa!" but to her sister, she asked, "so, when's the wedding?"

"November." Melissa replied. "we were going to send out invitations once we got back to LA." Melissa and a baby Taylor had moved to Los Angeles, California after Spencer graduated high school. Apparently Wren had come with them.

"oh." was all Spencer could say. She was considering telling her sister about Ian's death, but her sister sounded really happy, and she didn't want to ruin her mood.

"But she deserves to know." Spencer thought. So she asked, "um, Liss? Have you heard from Ian lately?" She had never called her sister Liss once in her life, but for some reason it sounded appropriate at the time.

"no." Melissa responded. "I never once answered the calls from the jail. Once I knew that he killed Alison and then tried to kill you, I decided never to speak to him again. I blocked the number. Why?"

"well..." Spencer replied. She was regretting telling her sister already. "he's, um, dead. Jenna called last night." that was all she was going to say. There was no reason to tell Melissa about -A, even though Spencer felt like she should. She hadn't told her back in high school, why would she tell her now?

"wow." Melissa said, stunned. "I sure wasn't expecting that. I guess we have to plan the funeral.."

"I honestly don't know if WE should plan it." Spencer said. "his family should do that."

"oh, yeah." Melissa said. "well, we're at least going to be invited to it."

"probably." Spencer said. Another funeral in Rosewood. Her town was really not as peaceful as it looked.

"well, I'm gonna go." Melissa said. "I need to plan what day we're coming. I'm already pretty sure it's going to be Saturday, but I need to make sure."

"okay. Bye. Love you." Spencer said.

"love you too, Spence." Melissa said. She hung up the phone.

"well, girls." Spencer said. "guess who's"

"coming to dinner?" Hanna interrupted, giggling.

"no, Han. Geez, woman, all you think about is food!" Spencer replied.

Hanna looked down, hurt. Even though her Hefty Hanna years were long since over and done with, it was still a horrible memory.

"no, Hanna! I didn't mean it like that!" Spencer reassured her friend while Aria and Emily glared at her. "anyways, I was going to say, guess who's joining the family?"

"Wren?" Emily guessed. "we could hear Melissa through the phone."

"I can see that." Spencer said, glad that the subject had been changed. "and yes, apparently him and Melissa are engaged."

"wow." Aria said. "I don't think anyone expected that."

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all agreed.

"girls? What's going on?" Caleb asked, coming back from saying goodbye to Toby.

"Melissa called." Spencer replied. "she's engaged."

"to who?" Caleb asked.

"Wren." Hanna replied for Spencer.

Caleb was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Aria's moan of pain.

Everyone looked at Aria with worried eyes. Even baby Maddie said, "Awia?" quietly.

"I think the babies are coming." Aria said, gasping, hunched over in pain and holding her stomach.  
><strong><br>So, how'd you guys like it! I can't wait to read all of your awesome reviews! - Gabrielle xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone! I'm finally back to update! Sorry for not doing it sooner, but I was caught up in summer reading for school and all kinds of other stuff...but now I'm back! But before I give you guys the chapter, I want to ask: how'd you all like the Summer Finale of PLL last night? I loved it! I felt, that the whole thing with the dolls, and the "missions" for the girls was really cool, because in my opinion, that would've been a very me thing to do...like, I would think of something like that :) so, that really impressed me! But, otherwise, we have to wait 5 months until it comes back. 5 MONTHS. I think I might die. Well, besides the Halloween episode...anyways, I'm here to update the story! So here it is! Chapter 23!**

Hanna

20 minutes later, Spencer and Aria were on the way to the hospital. They had called Ezra and told him the news; he was also on the way. Caleb, Hanna, and Emily had been left at Spencer's house to take care of Annie and Maddie until Aria had the babies.

"would someone like to help me with this?" Caleb yelled from the bathroom, where he was trying to change baby Maddie's diaper.

"nope!" Hanna shouted back. "dude, you're on your own!"

"Hanna! Be nice to your fiancé!" Emily scolded. "but I'll do it for you, be cause you're my friend."

Hanna laughed, "love you too, Em!" she said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Just help Annie clean up from breakfast." she said, motioning to the messy 3 year old.

Hanna groaned, but went to work taking up the little girl's plate and cup and then sponging the child off.

Emily walked towards the back of the house to help Caleb. She jumped when he came out of the bathroom carrying a properly diapered and clothed baby.

"Caleb! You scared me!" She shouted, laughing. She pointed to Maddie's diaper. "I thought you said you needed help."

"Oh, he needs tons of help!" Hanna yelled from the kitchen, giggling. "Professional help!"

"I just figured it out myself." Caleb said, ignoring his girlfriend's comment. "one of my skills." He smiled.

"sure...changing a diaper is a real skill." Emily said, laughing.

Caleb sighed, taking Maddie into the kitchen where his girlfriend was pulling Annie's oatmeal covered dress off of the child.

He pouted, saying, "your friends are making fun of me, Han."

Hanna smiled, giving Emily a thumbs up. "good job, Em." she said.

Caleb groaned, putting Maddie down on the counter. "Maddie, why are they so mean to me? You love me don't you?" he asked the baby. Maddie babbled and then blew him a kiss.

Caleb laughed. "you are just too cute." he said.

"Em? Can you hand me the diaper bag?" Hanna asked. "it's on the couch."

"Sure." Emily replied. She grabbed the diaper bag off the couch and threw it at her friend.

"ow!" Hanna yelled as the bag hit her in the stomach. "what was that for!"

"well, I was expecting you to catch it." Emily replied, laughing.

Hanna laughed, opening up the bag and pulling out another dress to put on Annie.

"ow! Auntie Hanna! You're pulling my hair!" the 3 year old yelled as Hanna pulled the light blue dress with pink polka dots over her head.

"sorry, sweetie." Hanna said, pulling the dress down more gently.

After Annie was cleaned and dressed, and the kitchen was also clean, Emily asked, "so, what do we do now?"

"VEGAS!" Hanna screamed.

Both Emily and Caleb shot her a look.

"yes, Hanna. We're going to Vegas with 2 little children and a friend in the hospital giving birth." Emily said.

"I was kidding." Hanna said sarcastically.

"what's Vegas?" Annie asked innocently, from where she was sitting on the island in the kitchen.

Emily laughed. "Let me see you explain this one, Han." she said.

"well...Vegas..Vegas is a place for grown-ups." Hanna said, replying to Annie. "grown ups only. Kids can't go."

"why can't kids go?" Annie asked.

Emily giggled again, and Hanna shot her a look as she said, "because..because I don't know. There's a big sign on the door that says, GROWN UPS ONLY. I don't know why kids can't go."

"Ohh." Annie said, her little mouth stretched into a perfect O. "can I go when I'm a grown up?"

"sure, sweetheart." Hanna said.

"so, where should we go today?" Caleb asked, still holding Madelyn. "that's not Vegas."

"I was kidding!" Hanna yelled.

"well, we're probably going to end up going to the hospital to see Aria later, but before the babies are born, we could.." Emily said.

"the park! Can we go to the park!" Annie asked, cutting Emily off.

"the park sounds perfect." Emily replied. "what do you guys think?"

"fine with me." Hanna answered."what about you, Caleb?"

"sure." Caleb responded. "I like the park. You and I have had a lot of fun times there." he winked at his fiancé.

Hanna just stood there, blushing, while Emily's eyes widened.

"um. So the park it is!" Emily said, breaking the awkward silence between the 3 of them. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and get ready."

"I'm going to join her!" Hanna said. "Caleb, can you watch the girls for 10 minutes?"

"Hanna, we all know you take longer than 10 minutes to get ready." Caleb said, laughing.

Hanna lightly smacked him. "well, Emily doesn't." she said.

"fine. I'll watch them." Caleb said as the two women retreated upstairs. "Annie, draw a mustache on your sister."

Hanna turned around, scowling. "Caleb!" she yelled.

"kidding!" her boyfriend shouted back.

Hanna turned back around as she and Emily went upstairs.

"okay. I'm going to use the bathroom." Emily said, opening the first door on the right.

"okay. Sounds good." Hanna said. "I'll be in my room, changing, if you need me."

"kay." Emily replied, shutting the bathroom door. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put on a little foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Her bag was still in the bathroom from last night, so she dug through it looking for something to wear that day. She picked out a pair of jeans, gray and white striped shirt, white knit cap, and black boots. Then she realized that the jeans were the pair that were too big on her, and she had forgotten a belt.

"Han," she said, knocking on Hanna's closed bedroom door. "I forgot a belt. Can I borrow one?"

"sure." Hanna said, opening up her door, still in her pajamas. "you know where they are."

Emily went over to Hanna's closet, opened it, and began looking for a belt to match her shirt and jeans. She found one, shut the closet, and then turned around to see Hanna pulling off her shirt. All she was wearing under it was a black, lacy, bra.

A sudden impulse came over Emily. An impulse that had been there ever since that day when Emily's mom moved to Texas with her dad and Emily had lived with Hanna for a couple months. An impulse that, now that she thought about it, had been there ever since the day Ali went missing. But for all these years, Emily could resist that impulse. And now, all of a sudden, she couldn't.

She walked silently over to her best friend. She quickly put her arms around the other girl's waist, and before Hanna could say anything, kissed her full on the lips.

**Who liked it? How'd you guys like my big cliffhanger there? I felt like throwing in something that no one would expect...so I did! I've always thought that Hanna and Emily would be cute together, so I wanted to try it out..what do you all think?******

**Wait before I go, IMPORTANT: I'm thinking of writing a Lucian (Lucy Hale and Ian Harding) fanfic. What it'd be like if they were dating in real life. I really need your help with this. Please tell me if you think this would be a good idea or not! Leave it in the reviews! Thanks! :)**

**-Gabrielle xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, you guys. I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in over a month! I have been extremely busy! The last couple weeks of summer were spent doing projects and book reports and now I've been really busy with school! But, this weekend, I didn't have any homework, so I decided to finally update this story! So, here you go, lovely readers! Chapter 24!**

Emily

Emily was excited. Hanna was actually kissing her back!

Emily kissed Hanna a little harder, her hands still around the other girl's waist. But then she pulled away, realizing what she had just done.

"Han-Hanna. I'm so sorry." Emily stuttered,tearing up.

Hanna just stood there, shocked.

Emily caressed Hanna's face. "Hanna, I..I.."

But her friend spoke, cutting her off. "Em? it's okay. Don't cry." Hanna said.

"but..but...I didn't mean to-" Emily replied, actually crying now.

Even though she had absolutely no feelings for the other girl, she couldn't bear to see her friend in pain. Hanna stepped closer to Emily and kissed her softly.

"Em, calm down." Hanna said.

"what?" Emily replied, shocked by Hanna's kiss.

"calm down." Hanna repeated, sitting down on the bed.

Emily sat down next to her. "Han, I'm so sorry." she said.

"Emily." Hanna said, looking into her friend's eyes. "it's okay. I just want to know...why?"

"why what?" Emily asked, bewildered.

"why you kissed me." Hanna replied, a small smile playing across her lips.

"oh." Emily said. "I..I honestly don't know. I'm happily engaged and so are you. I have no idea why that just happened."

"well, I know you love Samara now, but did you-" Hanna paused, taking a breath. "did you used to love me?"

Emily gasped a little, realizing that was exactly what was going on. "I..I think so." she answered. "I think that I loved you..a long time ago...even when Ali was..alive. But I loved Ali. More..than you. So I got..distracted by her. And then when she-she d-died, I realized that I was in love with you. Moving in with you made it even worse. And then Samara came along. I loved her, too. Just as much as you. But I knew that you'd never feel the same way..so I-I chose her. And I'm happy with her."

"oh, Em." Hanna whispered. She pulled Emily in for a hug. "you know I love you, too. Just not in..that way."

"I know." Emily replied, wiping away her tears. "and I know you never will. That's why I'm with Samara."

"and you're happy with her." Hanna said. "and I'm happy for you."

"thanks, Han." Emily said, breaking away from Hanna, finishing the hug. "and I'm happy for you and Caleb. I can't wait for the wedding!"

"I can't wait for your wedding either!" Hanna exclaimed. "you better make me maid of honor, or at least a bridesmaid."

"no, Han. You're going to be the flower girl." Emily said sarcastically, grinning. "what kind of flower would you like the petals for your basket to be from?"

Hanna punched her on the arm.

"ow!" Emily exclaimed.

"hey, that's what friends are for." Hanna said, laughing.

"pain? Because I'm pretty sure friends are supposed to ease your pain, not cause it!" Emily said, suppressing a smile.

Hanna laughed harder, standing up. "come on Em, let's finish getting ready for the park."

"sounds good." Emily said, standing up. She left Hanna's bedroom and went back to the bathroom, before realizing that she had forgotten a belt. She walked back to Hanna's room to find her friend sitting on the bed, texting, still in her bra.

Emily picked up the belt and smacked Hanna in the stomach with it. "put on a shirt, you silly goose." she said, laughing.

Hanna laughed, putting her phone down on the bed, and standing up. "fine." she said.

Emily giggled, going back to the bathroom. She put on all of her clothes, including the belt. Then she walked back to Hanna's room. She knocked on the closed door, calling, "Han? You all ready?"

"Yup." Hanna said, opening her door. She was fully dressed and had her purse in her left hand.

"Oh look, the little girl knows how to put on a shirt!" Emily cooed.

Hanna smacked her on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Emily exclaimed.

"you deserved that." Hanna said, smirking.

Emily giggled. "I guess I did..."

The two girls walked back downstairs to find Caleb standing by the front door, putting on Annie's shoes. He was holding Maddie, who also had her shoes on.

"aww..." Hanna said, smiling. "when we have kids, you're going to be the best daddy."

Emily smiled, but on the inside she was a little jealous. She had to admit, she kind of wanted to be the one Hanna was talking about having children with.  
><strong><br>****How'd y'all like it? Review please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay y'all, I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in a while! I've been really busy! School, dance, theater, sleeping, eating…anyways, I decided to make Chapter 26 really long for you guys! I think it's one of my best :D for fair warning, it's a wee bit sad. Ill try to update faster in the future! Here ya go, CHAPTER 25!**

**Chapter 25**

**Spencer  
><strong>  
>Meanwhile, completely oblivious to what had just happened between Hanna and Emily; Spencer, Aria and Ezra were at Rosewood Hospital. Aria was being prepped for her C-section, while Spencer and Ezra were stuck in the hospital waiting room.<p>

"Dude! Calm down!" Spencer exclaimed, her eyes following Ezra as he paced back and forth. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor!"

"Sorry, sorry." Ezra apologized, sitting down next to Spencer and starting to rub his neck nervously. "I'm just very...worried."

Spencer laughed. "I can see that! Don't worry, it's normal." she replied. "you should've seen Toby when I was here for Annie. I swear, he could've filled a pool, that's how much he was sweating!"

Ezra laughed quietly and nervously, a little bit of a disgusted look on his face.

Spencer laid her hand on Ezra's shoulder, her face showing sympathy for the 33 year old man. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay." she said soothingly. "you'll see, both Aria and the babies will be perfectly fine."

Ezra sighed as Spencer reached for her cell phone; it was buzzing on the little table beside her chair.

She checked the new text and gasped, her dark brown eyes widening.

Across the glowing screen were the words: Dear, dear, Spencer. Everything will NOT be okay. You should've learned this by now. -A

She quickly turned the screen back off and laid the phone back down on the table; a little bit harder than she had meant to.

Ezra looked up, startled by the slight slamming noise. "Spence, everything alright?" he asked, a worried look on his face. "who was that?"

"J-Just Toby." Spencer stuttered, smiling a weak smile. "He was only checking up on us."

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked, leaning towards the thin woman sitting next to him. "why did you slam your phone down?"

"It just slipped." Spencer answered, blushing. "My hands are sweaty. It's hot in here." She wiped her hands on her navy blue dress to emphasize the statement.

"Okay..." Ezra replied, still a little suspicious that something was wrong. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm here." he laughed nervously. "I need anything that's possible to get my mind off worrying about Aria."

"Ez...it's okay. Nothing's wrong." Spencer said, nervously looking around. She was trying to look as calm as she possibly could on the outside, while on the inside, she was freaking out. There was no one else in the room besides her, Ezra, and a worried-looking young woman waiting for her husband's surgery to be finished. Where and who could be A? "but thank you for caring." she smiled shyly. "I know something that will get your mind off her! How about we go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Ezra replied, smiling a small, weak smile. He stood up, grabbing his jacket off the dark brown chair he had been sitting on.

Spencer smiled, taking her phone off the table and shoving it into her purse. She stood up, tightening her long brunette ponytail.

The two walked down 5 flights of stairs, since Spencer decided to get some exercise, and arrived at the hospital cafeteria.

"W-Why didn't we t-take the elevator?" Ezra asked, panting.

"it's called exercise, Fitz." Spencer replied, laughing. "It looks like you need a little more."

"I get just enough exercise!" Ezra exclaimed, a little annoyed that he was being ordered around by a woman 7 years younger than himself.

"doing what?" Spencer taunted, picking up a light blue tray. "Ezra...having sex with Aria doesn't count as exercise."

Ezra's eyes widened as he picked up a tray identical to Spencer's. "Spencer!" he exclaimed, as the 26 year old giggled. "you do know that there happens to be a treadmill in my basement?"

Spencer laughed loudly, picking up a bottle of water and placing it on her tray.

Ezra turned around to grab a slice of pizza and almost crashed into a little girl who was plucking an orange off a shelf filled with fruit. "oh! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"it's okay." the little girl said calmly, smiling. "I'm Lily! Who are you?"

Ezra smiled, bending down a little so he was the girl's height. "I'm Ezra."

"Fitz, who's your friend?" Spencer asked, coming over to the two, smiling. She could already tell that Ezra was going to be a great father. He was so great with children.

"This is Lily." Ezra answered, looking up at Spencer. "Lily, this is my friend Spencer."

"Spencer's a boys name." Lily said, wrinkling her tiny freckled nose.

Spencer and Ezra chuckled. Little kids always told the truth, no matter how obvious or hurtful it could be. Too bad that had to change once they got older.

"But you're pretty!" Lily squeaked, grinning. "Is she your girlfriend, Ezra?"

Ezra laughed, grinning, while Spencer just stood there, blushing.

"No, no." Ezra answered, chuckling. "Spencer's just my very good friend! I'm already married. In fact, that's why I'm here! My wife is upstairs, having a baby!"

"A baby?" Lily questioned, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes. Two babies, actually!" Ezra replied, smiling.

"Two?" Lily gasped. "Twins?"

"Yes! Twins!" Ezra said, laughing. He couldn't wait to be a dad. Little children were so entertaining;so full of curiosity and amazed by the littlest things.

Lily grinned, clapping her little hands. "That's so exciting!" she squealed.

"It is!" Ezra exclaimed, grinning even wider. "and guess what?"

"What?" Lily yelled, giggling.

"Spencer here is going to have a baby too! She already had two little girls at home, so this will be her third baby!" Ezra replied, grinning still.

"You are?" Lily shrieked, looking up at Spencer with a huge grin.

"Yes, yes I am!" Spencer answered, smiling and squatting down so she was eye-to-eye with Lily. "I'm afraid my belly isn't very big yet, but would you like to feel it?"

"Sure!" Lily shouted.

Spencer sat down on the floor, up against a wall. Lily sat down next to her and gently ran her tiny, freckled hand over Spencer's small baby bump. "Oh!" she gasped, her hand recoiling from the woman's stomach. "She kicked me!"

Spencer gasped, her hands flying to her stomach. "She's right!" she exclaimed. "I felt it!"

Ezra's eyes widened from where he had been watching the girls, 3 feet away. "Spence, aren't you only in your first trimester?" he asked. "I thought babies aren't supposed to start kicking until the middle of the second!"

"They aren't!" Spencer exclaimed. "both Annie and Maddie didn't kick until almost the third trimester!"

Lily giggled, beaming. "I think she likes me!" she squeaked.

Spencer laughed. "I think you're right, sweetie!" she said. "I think my baby likes you!"

Lily smiled wider. "I'm an expert at feeling babies kick!" she said excitedly. "I felt baby Rosie kick all the time when she was inside of Mommy!"

Spencer grinned. The little girl's cuteness was overwhelming her. "You did?" she cooed. She then looked up and noticed that, all this time, the little girl had been all alone in the hospital. Her parents didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. "Where is Mommy?"

Both Ezra and Spencer were expecting the child to point to one of the many women in the hospital cafeteria and identify her as "Mommy", so they were shocked and saddened when the little girl's face suddenly turned solemn and she gravely said, "Mommy and baby Rosie went to heaven last year, when I was five." then her face brightened, and she smiled. "but I'm not worried! Daddy says I'll get to see them again real soon!"

Spencer's eyes filled with tears and Ezra felt a lump form in his throat as they took in the 6-year-old's words. Spencer gasped slightly as she noticed the bruises covering Lily's small, freckled cheeks and around her sad blue eyes. Her little arms and legs were black and blue as well. Her long red hair was unusually limp and thin. Peeking out of the bottom of her gigantic purple sweatshirt was the light blue fabric of a hospital gown. Around her tiny wrist was a bracelet that showed she has leukemia; cancer of the blood and bone marrow.

Spencer took Lily's little hand in her big one and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Lillan!" a voice called from the entrance of the cafeteria.

Spencer and Ezra spun around to see a young nurse, not much older than Spencer, hurrying towards them. Her face was full of newfound relief, and her arms were held out to the little girl who was holding Spencer's hand.

"Lillian!" the nurse repeated, quickly picking up the 6-year-old. "for the thousandth time, you can't just roam the hospital! You have me worried sick every single time this happens!"

"I'm sorry." Lily said, looking down. But then her face brightened as she pointed at Ezra and Spencer and exclaimed, "but look! I made friends!"

The nurse smiled as she noticed the two adults standing quietly in front if herself. "Hi!" she exclaimed, reaching out the hand that wasn't holding Lily for them to shake. "I'm Emma. Emma Houghton."

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer stated, shaking the woman's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Ezra Fitz." Ezra said, reaching out and shaking Emma's hand after Spencer had finished.

"I'm pleased to meet you both." Emma said with a smile. "I see you've met Miss Lily. I hope she wasn't too much of a bother."

"oh, no." Ezra replied, feeling bad for the little girl. "she wasn't a bother at all! She's a complete doll!"

"Oh, good." Emma answered. "She's a little troublemaker, though. Aren't you Lily?"

"Mmhh." Lily replied, grinning.

"She doesn't like to stay in her room." Emma said. "more than once every week I run around the hospital looking for her."

"but I was hungry this time!" Lily squeaked. "I wanted an orange!" she held up the orange she was still holding, showing it to the nurse.

"Well, you can't just run around the hospital by yourself, Lil." Emma said. "You have to ask me or another nurse if you want something. You know where the button that calls us is on your bed."

"I know..." Lily whined, hanging her head.

"Lily, listen to Ms. Emma." Spencer cooed, patting the little girl on the arm. "If you do, I'll come back and visit you. I'll bring you a lollipop!"

"A lollipop?" Lily gasped, her mouth forming an O as she brought her little hands up to her freckled cheeks. "I'll be real good!" she grinned.

"You better." Spencer replied, smiling. "I'll bring my daughters too. So you can meet them!"

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Can you bring your baby?" she pointed to Spencer's stomach.

"sure." Spencer answered. "once the baby's out of my tummy, I'll bring him or her to see you. But you have to promise to be good and stay in your room."

"I promise! I promise!" Lily squealed, grinning.

Spencer really did want to bring Annie, Maddie, and her new baby by to see the sweet little girl, but she had a sickening feeling that Lily wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"Okay sweetheart. It's time to go up to your room. You have to start your medicine soon." Emma said to Lily, turning towards the elevator. She then quickly turned her head in Ezra and Spencer's direction and mouthed, "thank you so much."

Ezra nodded, calling out to her, "you're very welcome! God bless you both." He didn't want to imagine the happy little girl going back up to her hospital room, where she would be hooked up to chemotherapy machines that would inject painful chemicals into her veins. He didn't want to imagine her losing her beautiful red hair and throwing up everything she ate. He didn't want to imagine her dying, alone, in a hospital room.

"Bye Ezra! Bye Spencer!" Lily cried, smiling widely and waving over Emma's shoulder.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" Spencer called, waving back.

Ezra waved as well, trying to smile. He didn't want to say anything, for fear of crying. But once Lily and Emma had entered the elevator and disappeared from his sight, he did speak. He turned to Spencer and asked softly, "Are you really going to come back and visit her?"

Spencer nodded. "I really would like to. She's such a sweet little girl." she replied. "But, I'm afraid, that, she'll be..." she paused, scared to say the last word.

"dead." Ezra whispered, his face solemn. "you're afraid she'll be dead."

Spencer nodded again. "yes." she answered. "but I really want to come back and see her. I promised."

"me too." Ezra stated. "me too..." he opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by yet another nurse. She was standing in the entrance to the hospital cafeteria, calling out, "Ezra Fitz! Does anyone know where Ezra Fitz is?"

Ezra walked over to the middle aged woman, a little worried. "I'm Ezra Fitz." he said cautiously.

"oh!" the nurse exclaimed, "well, Mr. Fitz, Aria's C-section has begun. Come with me, it's time to meet your children."

**So, how'd you like it? Reviews please! Xoxo Gabrielle**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I've finally updated! Aren't you proud of me? I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in over three months. I was EXTREMELY busy. I was in the musical Little Shop of Horrors (which was amazing), plus I was working on another story for y'all. If you want to read it, it's called For When We Only Have Tomorrow. It's on here and should be under my list of stories. Anyway, here's chapter 26! I'm experimenting with my new favorite couple, Hemily. Tell me what you think of them, please. If I get enough people that support them, they'll continue to be a part of this lovely story. Thanks, wonderful readers. Enjoy!**

"Oh, Aria. They're beautiful," Ezra cooed, grinning at Aria. "I'm so proud of you."

Aria shot Ezra a tired smile. It was an hour after she had given birth and she was lying in a hospital bed, holding both of her newborn babies. Ezra was standing at the side of the bed, admiring his infant daughter and son.

"I can't believe they're all ours," Ezra whispered. He planted a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. "We get to take them home."

Aria nodded slowly. "I know. They're so precious." She smiled down at Austin, who was sleeping soundly. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"Of course," Ezra replied, nodding excitedly. He carefully lifted the baby out of Aria's arms. "Hi, Austin. I'm your Daddy. It's nice to meet you."

Just then, there was a gentle knocking on the door to Aria's hospital room.

"Come in," Aria called out weakly, her gaze still focused on the tiny baby girl in her arms.

The door slowly swung open and eight people slowly filtered into the hospital room.

"Hey, guys!" Hanna exclaimed. She gasped, her blue eyes widening when she spotted the infants in Aria and Ezra's arms. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "They're so tiny!"

Ezra's head snapped up at the sound of Hanna's voice. "Shh…" he whispered. "Quieter, Hanna! The babies are asleep."

Hanna's blue eyes widened. She turned around, carefully shutting the door behind herself and the rest of her friends. "Oh. So sorry."

Aria smiled weakly. "It's fine, Han. Ezra's just a bit stressed out. I think all of this was harder on him than it was on me. And I'm the one who actually _gave birth_."

Ezra rolled his bright blue eyes. He smiled apologetically, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Aria's nose. "I'm sorry, love. You know I don't do well in stressful situations. I can't help but worry about all three of my babies."

Spencer slowly lowered herself into the chair next to Aria's hospital bed. Baby Maddie was sitting on her lap, sucking on one of her tiny fists. "How do you feel, Ar?" Spencer asked.

Aria smiled softly, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Tired. Very, very tired."

Spencer chuckled quietly. "Yeah, that's normal." She looked up at Toby, who was leaning up against the closed door. Annie was hiding behind one of his legs, nervously peeking out at her mother every once in a while. "Do you remember how tired I was after giving birth to these two munchkins, Tob?"

Toby nodded, laughing softly. "I sure do. You were absolutely exhausted. You kept falling asleep, so I had to hold the baby."

Aria yawned. "I think I'm about to fall asleep myself. I'm _so_ tired." She smiled up at her friends. "Would any of you like to hold Savannah?"

Emily smiled softly, shyly raising a hand. "Can I hold her please?"

Aria nodded, her small, pink lips spreading into a grin. "Of course!" She motioned for Emily to come join Ezra by the side of the hospital bed and when she did, Aria gently handed her the sleeping infant.

Emily held her breath, cradling the baby very carefully. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "She's so light and fragile."

Aria beamed. "All four pounds and eight ounces of perfection," she stated proudly.

Samara slowly sauntered over to her fiancé before wrapping her arms around Emily's torso from the back. "This could be us one day, babe," she purred softly in Emily's ear. "Holding our own babies."

Emily simply nodded, choosing not to say anything for fear of choking on her words and worrying Samara. Just yesterday she would've grinned and responded with a cheerful exclamation of, "Of course, baby!" But she couldn't do that now. She felt too guilty. She couldn't get Hanna's kiss out of her head. It had been so...magical. It wasn't supposed to feel magical. _Samara's _kisses were supposed to be magical. Hanna's were supposed to be wrong.

Emily's stomach swirled as Samara gently pushed a lock of Emily's dark hair behind her ear. Emily glanced over at Hanna, who was cooing over Austin, and the feeling of nausea increased. Why had she kissed her? She didn't love Hanna…anymore. But that was a long, long time ago. That was supposed to be over. Emily hadn't felt like this since the eighth grade, when she'd been so head-over-heels in love with Hanna that it hurt. But she'd come to accept the fact that Hanna wouldn't love her back, and she got over it. Or so she thought. Now the feeling had come rushing back, all because of one simple kiss. It only took one kiss and Emily was just as love-struck as she had been at thirteen.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom," Emily stuttered, quickly spinning around and handing Samara baby Savannah. "I'll be right back." She pivoted on her heel and rushed out of the room before anyone could respond.

Emily rushed straight for the bathroom, dodging patients and people coming to visit their loved ones. She yanked open the heavy door to the women's restroom and sped into a stall, slamming the dirty grey door behind herself. She slumped down on the closed toilet seat, her breathing ragged and shallow. What in the world was going on? Why did she feel like this?

Emily jumped as she heard the bathroom door swing open. Someone crept into the room, their high heels clicking against the grey tiles.

"Hello?" Hanna's soft voice called out. She sounded concerned and a slightly scared. "Em? Are you in here?"

Emily's dark eyes widened. She gulped, biting down on the inside of her cheek. _Hanna_? Of course it was Hanna. The only person she was worrying about and trying to avoid had been the one to follow her.

"Y-Yes," Emily said as calmly as she could, trying not to make it sound like she was about to cry. "I'm here."

Hanna sighed quietly. She slowly sauntered over to the stall Emily's voice was coming from, and gently rapped on the door. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emily took a deep, shaky breath. "N-No, I'm not."

Hanna's pink lips twisted into a frown. "What's wrong?" She leaned up against the stall door. "Can I come in?"

Emily stayed silent, standing up and slowly unlocking the door. She pulled it open, peeking out at Hanna with wide, troubled brown eyes. Hanna turned around, shooting the brunette girl a friendly smile. Emily looked so sad. She even looked a little scared.

Hanna carefully stepped into the stall, and butterflies instantly began to dance in Emily's stomach. She plopped back down on the toilet seat, her palms sweaty and her heart racing. What the hell was going on? All Hanna had done was looked at her, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hey, sweetheart," Hanna cooed, gently shutting the door behind herself. She leaned up against it, smiling down at her friend. Emily looked so timid and nervous, like a little brown field mouse. "What's wrong? Tell me what's bothering you, Em."

Emily swallowed heavily, tilting her head up slightly so she could gaze up at her friend. Her brown eyes were wide and watery. "I-I can't," she whispered.

Hanna frowned, her dirty blond eyebrows knitting together. "Why not? Just tell me. I'm sure it can't be _that _bad."

Emily shook her head, slowly rising from her seat so she could step closer to Hanna. "I can't," she repeated.

Hanna cocked her head to the side, looking at Emily with a puzzled expression. Her friend looked so scared and nervous. What was wrong? Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Emily's lips crashing into hers. The brunette pushed her against the hard, white wall of the stall, her pink lips pressed firmly against Hanna's.

Hanna gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away from the kiss. In fact, she kissed back harder, grabbing Emily's waist and holding her close. Emily's hands were tangled in soft blond curls as she ran her tongue over Hanna's bottom lip. The blond got the cue and parted her lips, letting her friend's tongue slip through.

The two girls kissed for a while longer, until the need for air was too great for them continue. Emily slowly pulled away, her mahogany-colored eyes wide and unblinking. She held her breath as she stared into Hanna's bright blue eyes.

"W-What the hell was that?" Hanna breathed, her eyes just as wide as Emily's.

Emily took a deep shaky breath. "I-I kissed you."

Hanna swallowed heavily, finally blinking and bringing moisture to her sky-blue eyes, "I realized that. But _why _did you kiss me? I thought we were done with this, Em."

"I-I don't know," Emily replied, tearing up again.

Hanna noticed the tears in Emily's eyes and instantly frowned, gently caressing her friend's cheek with her pale fingers. "Don't cry, honey. It's okay. I just want to know why this happened."

"I-I think…" Emily paused, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out exactly how to explain what she thought was the reason for the kiss. "I think I kissed you because I still love you. I thought I didn't, but then I kissed you earlier, and all of those old feelings came rushing back. It's been torturing me ever since we left the house. That's why ran in here. I couldn't handle being in the same room as both you and Samara. So I bolted. But then you came in here and… and I couldn't help myself. I'm so s-sorry."

Hanna blinked as she deciphered Emily's words. She wasn't expecting that. Not at all. "Oh," was all she could mumble before silencing herself again.

Emily blushed, ducking her head and staring at the bathroom floor. "You're not angry with me, right?"

Hanna smiled softly, slowly shaking her head from side to side. "No! Not at all. I'm just a little surprised. That's all."

Emily let out a sigh of relief. Thank God Hanna wasn't angry with her. "I understand. I'm sorry for kissing you. I just couldn't resist."

Hanna's smile grew. She gently cupped Emily's chin, tilting her head back up so she could look into her eyes. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." She bit down on her bottom lip as she heard a third person come into the bathroom. "We should probably go back. The others might be worrying. We've been in here a while."

Emily's chin bobbed as she nodded. "Good idea," she said in a small, soft voice. She inhaled quietly as Hanna's pale hand took a hold of her tan one. But she didn't try to pull away, and neither did Emily. Hanna shot a smile in Emily's direction as she unlocked the stall door and then pulled it open.

"So," Emily said quietly as Hanna led her out of the bathroom and into the crowded hallway. "We need to talk about…_that. _Whatever just happened, it..it wasn't supposed to. We need to figure out why it did."

Hanna smiled softly, giving Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you sleepover tonight? Caleb won't be home. He's out in California, staying with his mom for a few days before the both of them come back here for the wedding."

Shivers shot through Emily's nerves at the thought of her and Hanna spending the night alone together. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. Hanna was her friend, and nothing would happen between them tonight. She'd make sure of it. They were just going to have a normal sleepover, as _friends_, like they had so many times during their elementary and high school years. "S-Sure," she said quietly. "That sounds great. We need to discuss this in person, anyway. When we're alone."

Hanna nodded. "Of course. We'll just have a normal, fun sleepover. As friends."

But Emily couldn't help but notice that the way Hanna squeezed her hand just before she let go and opened the door to Aria's hospital room was a little more than friendly.

**Did you like it? Reviews, please! Also, Hemily: yay or nay? **

**Gabby **


End file.
